A Million Kisses to Learn from
by Sorceress Usagi
Summary: Serena gets kissing lesson's from Tuxedo Mask! Did it just get hot in here? There are chapter recaps in Chpt.10
1. the kiss

Chapter 1

All right guys this is my second fic so I'm still learning...be gentle....  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or her affiliates they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own this story. However, I'm not against people making spin offs of my stories IF they let me know about it. I like to read them! Thanks!

Chpt. 1.  
  
Note: this obviously begins during that wedding dress contest episode  
  
"A Wedding dress contest! No way!" Serena drooled.

"Yep! And the winner gets a free honeymoon to Hawaii!' said a man that popped outa no where. 'Now why don't you move along girly so real customers can have a chance to sign up..."

"Whuddu-you you mean, move along!? For all you know I just might BE a -real- customer!"

The crowd around the two arguers chuckled. The imposter of a priest smirked, "Yea right, and just how old are you? 7 maybe 8?" Scattered laughter was heard around her. "Why don't you run along home."

"Why you pompous..."

"Hey! Hey! Watch how you talk to a priest young lady!"

"Your no priest you arrogant twit! And I happen to be old enough to marry in 30 countries, which includes this one! You know what? I am a real customer! gimme that stupid sign up sheet." The man held the sheet away from the girl.

"Yeah right missy, if you're really a customer...who's your betrothed?"

"My be-what?" Serena said exasperated.

The man smiled. "I thought so." He turned away... Serena, seeing no way to continue the argument, proceeded to walk away.

"Dang it!" she cursed. She came up upon a corner, turned it and bumped into solid wall. She quickly looked up and blue crashed with blue.

"Well whuddya know! Meatball head can bump into some one without maiming them! What a revolution!"

Serena glared at her offender.  
"Darien." She spat.

"Meatball head." He returned smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She replied bitterly

"Anything I can do for ya?" Darien questioned. Serena glanced at him suspiciously. "Just to make your life brighter." He said in mock sweetness.

"Well you could fall off the face of the earth..."

'Ouch that hurt.' Darien thought, somewhat sarcastically and part something   
else. He continued as if she had said nothing. " Yes well if there is anything I can do for you, you just let me know! Meatball head!" His smile quickly turned to a frown as he walked past her.

"Matte!" she started. Grabbing his jacket. He looked at her inquisitively.

"Nani?" he replied

"Well..." she began slowly "there is something...if you really mean you'll help  
me..."

"Yea I was serious, must be that extra cup of coffee I had this morning giving  
me some weird after affects but hurry up before I change my mind..."

"Uh O.K." she stuttered. "Actually...actually I was wondering what 'betrothed'  
meant."

Darien's mind whirled as he felt a wave of inexplicable heat and jealousy wash over him. 'Betrothed? Why does she want to know that? She's not thinking of actually...No way!' For some reason, at that moment he felt he would have murdered any man thinking of actually bringing up the subject of a marriage with the angel in front of him..........at least, not until he'd tasted those rosy pink lips of hers for himsel....Hold up! What am I thinking!? This is meatball head you ecchi baka!!!' He noticed Serena giving him a strange look and pushed the weird feelings away.

"It means the same thing as fiancée' Serena. Why?" Serena looked thoughtful in reply. Her face brightened as something dawned upon her.

"Ooooohhhhhh." She finally drawled after a while.

Darien decided to beat a hasty retreat, even with out hearing the answer to his question. He'd never admit it but she was way too tempting when she actually appeared to be thinking ... She should do that more often...NO she SHOULDN'T!!!'Darien kicked himself mentally, 'Dang it mind whose side are you on, besides, she looks sexy even when she's her normal ditzy sel......!?' Darien shook his head, "O.K. time to go...what is that meatball head doing to me" he thought to himself.  
"Uh...yeah, well I'll be seein' ya Meatba..." He didn't get to finish, Serena grabbed his coat and ran with all her might back the way she came.Serena's PovSerena's thoughts shot through her brain like rapid fire. 'I am such a freakin' genius! I can't wait to see the look on that guys face when I prove him wrong!-----O.K. so he won't really be wrong, Darien's not my be-betra...fiancée but he won't know the difference!" She continued on her train of thought, 'I'm not gonna be embarrassed by some moronic guy even if I have to use another one to get back at him!'  
Truth is Serena didn't think the man she was dragging behind her was a moron at  
all. As a matter of fact...she had an evil suspicion she had some sort of feeling for the source of her life's misery. It was all so confusing.... When she arrived in front of the church's gate she whirled the so-called "priest" around and shoved Darien in front of him.Narrator POV  
"This is him!" she announced with more assuredness than she felt."Who?" both men stated looking startled at the girl in blonde pigtails."Uh...him..." she replied falteringly, "you know! The uh -person- we were uh...-discussing- earlier?" she stuttered to the priest. Darien was giving her one hell of a weird look and she knew it. Feeling unwelcome color flood her cheeks she stared at the priest. She was not going to say the actual word! Not right in front of his face!...she wasn't! Not about this creep! Her own mind teased her, "He may be a creep but he's one heck of babe isn't he?" "NO!" Serena said mentally in a deadpanned tone."Who?" the priest asked again.

"DON'T FOOL AROUND WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!" Serena gritted out in the form of a scream.

"No, I don't, now if your not signing up, do what I said before and GO AWAY!"

"Oh for Pete's Sake! He's my BETROTHDED-ED-ED!" Serena screamed.  
Dariens jaw dropped to the ground. Stayed there a while and soon went through  
it. She glanced at the raven haired, gawking man beside her and added..."Or what  
ever that word is!"

"The Priest looked at the man with a smug smile. "Oh really? And when did he find out about this?""What's it matter? Now give me that frickin sheet!" Serena lunged for the clipboard in the man's hand. But he dodged away."I don't believe you." He hissed.

"That's not your job dim wit! Your job is to Let-me -sign----that---fricking---sheet!!!!"

"Kiss him.""What!?""If he's your betrothed then kiss him. I wanna see some action here.""Ewww! You hentai little weirdo, now I KNOW your not a priest! Who do you think you are!??""I think I'm the only man who can get you into this contest and if you want in your gonna prove your going to get married and the only way to do that is to kiss him!"Serena looked at the still gawking idiot standing on the sidewalk."There is no way I am kissing that!" she screamed"Now, Now, is that ANY way to talk about your future -husband-?" Serena shivered at the words. From some kind of sick pleasure or that sick feeling in her stomach she didn't know."O.k. O.k. Fine..." Serena tentatively walked toward Darien who had regained control of his jaw and was looking at Serena like he was trying to figure out which drug she had had to much of. Serena inched closer and before either knew what was happening, Serena grabbed Darien's hand and brushed her lips against his fingertips. One millisecond later she threw herself away from him and began spitting in the grass.Darien's eyes were huge. As he looked at Serena as if she'd just walked off a space shuttle from the moon. He was still trying to make sense of all this. What did this brat think she was doing? The thought of just walking away never crossed his mind." There!" she spat"Yea right." The priest said and turned away."What do you mean yea right? I kissed him you A-hole and your going to acknowledge it!""I meant on the lips lil' miss schoolgirl."Both Serena and Darien gaped. Darien struggled for words

"Uh-uh" he protested loudly. "Kiss meatball head? No way-umph." He didn't  
finish.  
  
Serena POV

Darien gawked at the mans audacity. Then cried in repulsion. "Uh-uh! No way-..." 'He's gonna screw this up!' she realized that when Darien began to speak. To stop him, Serena forced herself into his arms, grabbed his mouth and pressed it to hers. Darien tried to pull away but Serena barred him from that with her hands in a death grip, lost in his midnight hair. She pressed her body against his and found comfort in the way his seemed to cradle hers. Serena focused on his lips: warm, soft and sweeter than chocolate. In the back of her mind a voice told her it wouldn't look very convincing if this were only a one way thing...she had to get him to kiss her back. She softened her attack and became more fluid-like to where his body connected with hers. His hands, which were hovering around her waist, were slowly coming closer until they rested on her hips.'There's something familiar about this.'  
'There's something familiar about this.'Their thoughts were identical. Somehow, this kiss that felt so new...and definently unexpected; yet, there was something about it that had a tinge of years old passion like there were some kind of forgotten memory expressing itself through this intimate connection. Both reveled in the glory it. And these feelings flashing by. But how could a kiss feel so new and exiting, yet so familiar and passionate? They sought the answers in the others kiss.Darien POVDarien's mind was whirling.  
'What is she doing!?' he screamed inside himself 'What the hell is this feeling!?'  
His body was raging with a thousand voices, all of them screaming for more of  
the minx in his arms. He tightened his grip on her waist and drew her nearer. Serena let out a small gasp before she covered he covered her mouth again.

"Oh my god I'm enjoying this!" he suddenly realized. Where the HELL did she learn to kiss like a...like..like THIS!!"

Her taste, her, warmth, her pressure intoxicated him and he could feel himself losing control even as his mind argued with him...

"Uh...hello? Brain to Darien Chiba...you are practically kissing the life out of a 14-year-old child in public, namely one MEATBALL-HEAD. AND in front of a church AND a priest for Pete's sake. Repeat with me Darien...Can you say ETERNITY IN HELL?'  
However, Darien wasn't listening to logic at the moment. All he knew was the present, the girl in his arms that he was pouring the loneliness of the past few years into, and the hands stroking his hair that were driving him insane. (in a VERY good way) he thought smiling. He had to admit it, he loved this, he loved this feeling, he loved this kiss and dang it, he realized with something akin to horror and pleasure, he was beginning to fear he loved HER. Then it happened, an image of a sad angelic figure filled his mind... it called out to him, "my love..."

"Princess!" Darien cried surprised as he broke the kiss. Serena fell backwards dazed before looking at him, then to the "priest" and going at him again. Darien shook his head and pushed her back angrily.

"NO!" he said harshly, panting hard for breath "don't you ever stop!? What are you trying to do kill me!? What's WRONG with you!?" with that he stalked off as fast as his protesting body (especially his lips) would let him. Hurt and confused, Serena could only watch helplessly while panting, in her daze she Darien Stalk off; looking like he had just been insulted and betrayed in the worst possible way.

"What just happened?" Serena pouted with tears in her eyes. "Why did he just –walk off- like that? What did I do?"

'What?' asked the little voice in her head. ' You mean besides almost sucking his lungs out, kissing him when you had no right too, and dragging him into your own problems? And all this when he absolutely HATES you? I mean besides that you did absolutely nothing and he hasn't one reason to be mad!' Serena groaned. " God what was I –thinking-! Now he'll hate me even more! I have to apologize and explain what happened! He's got to understand!' then Serena thought about it. Apologize? To Darien? The worlds largest most egotistical –jerk-! She wanted badly to say no way and forget about it. But she knew her conscience would never let her. She groaned. "Oh man how do I get myself into these things!!??"

Serena then remembered her little audience. She turned to look at him and was appalled to see him with eyes the size of saucers and drool practically hanging to the floor. "Ugh!" said Serena disgusted "You know what? Forget your dang contest! I wouldn't be in it if you BEGGED me!" With that she ran off in Darien's direction.  
  
Serena POV  
"It was him I know it was!" Serena told herself guiltily. "That prince from my dreams what was I DOING kissing Darien like that!? How could I have just totally forgotten my dream prince!" Serena's train of thought shifted. "But why? Why did he pop into my mind when I was kissing Darien? He's never come to me outside of my dreams before!"  
'Probably cause you never cheated on him before.'

"I wasn't really cheating on him." Serena told herself. "I mean, he is just a dream right? You just can't cheat on a dream" Serena paused mentally while still running for Darien physically...'yes that's right! He's just a dream and I didn't do –anything- wrong!" She repeated this to herself over and over knowing she would never believe it. "Arghhhhhh! She screamed outwardly over the jumble of feelings inside... "This is all Darien's fault! HE should be the one apologizing to ME! Making me feel this way, how dare he!"  
  
Darien POV

'Shimatta! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Darien screamed at himself, you totally crazy, ecchi slug! What were you THINKING!?" He reflected on the last 5 minutes and amended his statement. 'Iie, what were you DOING?' Darien kicked, or more rather scuffed the ground with his foot and went on with his tirade. "I can't believe that I just did that! I almost completely lost control with a 14-year-old girl in the middle of the street just because she kissed me! What the hell is the matter with me!?" (This was a very big thing for him, seeing how his whole life was based on structure and self-discipline...) He then thought about the image that had showed itself in his mind the last few seconds he had shared space with Serena. "The princess..." he murmured, "she appeared to me outside of one of my dreams...and with Serena...what does this -mean-? Will she ever come to me again now that I kissed someone else?" Darien turned around and shook his fists at the sky; "Doesn't ANYONE have any answers?" He sighed and looked around at the empty street. 'Just like my life. Empty, completely void.' This thought only made him angrier and he took it out on the brick wall next to him. He slammed it with his fist and felt the stone break beneath him. He retracted his arm and studied his knuckles. 'Not a scratch, not one damn scratch. I punch a brick wall with enough force to shatter a mans wrist and I don't even have a freaking scratch.'Yep, Thanks to Darien's alter ego tuxedo mask, Darien had many advanced skills that most people didn't. Usually it was a great asset to Darien but right now it only made him angry. It caused him to pour over all the things that would continue to keep him angry, because he knew the anger would lessen the guilt. A sudden crash behind him told him he was no longer alone.He looked back at the two pools of gold lying in the street.

"Meatball head." Darien breathed, resisting the small inner urge to run straight over to her and kiss her pain away. An urge he never realized he had before today. He groaned and turned around to walk away, she was the only and last person he wanted to see right now. He began to take a trembling step forward before Serena called out for him to stop. And because of some strange reason, he did. He watched as Serena jogged up to him hyperventilating, and out of breath.

"Darien," she panted, "Oh Darien I'm so sorry...I didn't mean ...you gotta understand I..." Serena looked up at the profile of Darien's face in desperation.

His back was mostly towards her and his face was outlined by the red of the setting sun. Darien heard her words but said none of his own...until...

"What did you think you were doing?" he yelled looking at her face. "What were you thinking? What gives you...!? Why did you!?....how!? What the..!? Darien felt himself go on over load, there was just too many questions to be said at one time for him. Instead he left a lot of unfinished questions and gave her a look of death with his hands balled to fists. Serena hesitantly explained her situation of needing a Be-be-betra, betro...(ah heck)...fiancée. She looked at Darien to gauge his reaction. Nothing. Absolutely nothing....or so she thought.

Darien was a jumble of thoughts, and emotions. "That's it!? That's what this was all about!? I felt all that...that...(he wouldn't admit to pleasure now) those emotions with her and then suffered all the guilt for the sake of some stupid CONTEST and to get even with a fake priest!?" Darien was livid. His conscience tried to calm him down. "Be glad he wasn't a real priest...maybe you won't be condemned after all..." Darien ignored his inner self. He was ticked. What gave her the right to mess with people's emotions for her own good!? Especially his. He was NOT going to let her get away all happy and forgiven like everyone else did. It was time she learned to consider other people's feelings over her own obsessions sometimes. And finally he spoke, in an evil low tone, "Yea well, you're lucky you ended up with someone as nice as I am to end up with you kissing like that. Anyone else would have thrown you down in the dirt; you kiss like a hippo and that's putting it nicely." ('What a lie' said Darien's insides). Serena turned red as a beet and shot back at him.

"Why you little creep! How dare you say that to me!? You weren't exactly prince charming yourself back there Mr. Jaw-through-the-ground! You could have wrecked my whole plan! Could you possibly have been more obvious?"

"What do I care whether your little scheme worked or not!?" Darien shouted. "What if my girlfriend had walked by? Did you even think about that? How do think I would explain a 14 year old baby kissing me like she thought she was 21!"Serena was taken aback. "YOU have a girlfriend!?" Darien paused, more than a little embarrassed and went on. "No," he sighed, "I don't but that's not the point. Meatball head the point is I could of."Serena looked smug. "Yeah what ever." She said. "So King Darien the great can't even get a date huh? Must be cause you kiss like a dog." Darien went white as a sheet."I do not." He said quietly.

Serena smiled wickedly. "You do. I practically had to stop myself from vomiting 3 times cause your mouth tasted like dog chow."

Darien's jaw gaped open, closed, then open again before he could reply with a snappy comeback."Jeez Serena what do you do? Sit around all day and french kiss dogs to know this much about what they're like?""Only if you sit around all day kissing hippo's."

"Well I don't"

"And neither do I."

They were silent for a while both staring at the sidewalk until finally Serena   
spoke.

"Look Darien, I'm sorry. I really am, I know this offended you and I was wrong to do what I did but I'm willing to make it up to you some how."

Darien looked at Serena in surprise. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you."

"Like how?"

"I dunno...think of something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Darien. How 'bout I let you call me Meatball head for a week and I  
won't yell at you for it." Darien thought about it.  
'One week? No arguing? Alright!?"

"MMMM." Said Darien. "Only one week? That's kinda short isn't it?"

"It's seven days more than you deserve sleaze bag."

Darien shook his head. "What ever. Fine it's a deal. Bye Meatball head." Serena watched Darien's back become smaller and smaller until....

"Darien Matte!"

"HUH?" he turned around to see Serena running up to him. "What?"

"Look O.k. I lied. You don't kiss like a dog. Do I –really- kiss like a hippo?" Darien chuckled. 'Ha I knew it! Hmmm. Should I tell her the truth? Naaaa.' Then Darien got an idea. If the princess popped up and talked to him if he kissed Serena once...maybe she'd show up again.Darien smiled. "Yea you do meatball-head..." Serena looked dejected. "However," Darien continued. "I know someone who can help you."Serena cocked her head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Help?"  
"Teach you how to kiss."

"Woooow now." Serena held up a hand. "You want to set me up with a total stranger so he can teach me how to –kiss-!?"

"That was the plan."

"Yea right you weirdo! You'll probably set me up with the nerdiest man in town!" Darien expected this and countered it with a shrug and "Oh well, you're right. But maybe after you lose a few boyfriends you won't have to worry about it any more..."

"Lose...boyfriends?"

"Well yea I mean a guy doesn't usually like kissing hippos."

"Why you..."

"Just trying to help...but since you don't want it I guess I'll just go..."

"Wait!" Serena grabbed his jacket.

Darien looked at her, feigning uninterest. "Nani?"

Serena sighed. "Who exactly were you implying?"

Darien thought fast. "Tuxedo Mask."

Serena's eyes got huge then filled with disbelief. "Yea right, thanks a lot for getting my hopes up jerk!!!"With that, Serena let Darien's jacket out of her hand and began to walk away.

"I'm serious." Darien said simply.'

"And I'm a Persian rug."

"He'll be behind the Café' Santa Monica in Alley 402 at 12:00 tonight.'

"Oh and why would he be there?" said Serena spinning around.

"Because I happen to be a friend of his and he owes me a favor..."

"Yea right."

"He does."

"And you know him –how-?"

Darien felt like a deer in the headlights. "I—I just do."

"Right." Serena resumed her walking.

"He'll be there Serena. And he'll be waiting."

"What ever Darien!"

"Be there Serena." 'Please be there.' Echoed his mind. 'I can't believe the situations that you get us into sometimes Darien.' Muttered Darien's conscience. Darien also began his walk home in strange anticipation of tonight at midnight. He knew she'd be there, her and her large obsession for his alter ego. "She'll be there." He whispered. "And so will I." With that Darien, also known as tuxedo mask, continued his voyage home.

End chpt. 1  
Like it? love it? hate it? Won't know till ya write a review!!! So please do!! 


	2. If she won't come to me then I'll....

All right my impatient fans here's what all you Serena Darien fans have been waiting for so long. Enjoy! Oh and one last note, I LOVE DARIEN!!! (hee hee, had to say it!)  
  
Chapter2****  
  
"I can't believe that jerk!" Screamed Serena angrily as she slammed the door to the front of her house closed. "The nerve of that man, I swear to goodness!!! Like he would even *know* some one like Tuxedo Mask let alone have the guy like him owe him a favor! That little twit! Does he REALLY think I'm -that- stupid!? Or that gullible!?!" Serena gave a short greeting to her mother before stomping up the stairs. "Oooooooo he makes me sooooo mad!!!" Serena screamed as she slammed the door to her bedroom, flung herself on the bed and began twiddling with her hair. "But God wouldn't it be so cool if he were telling the truth though…" She thought wonderingly.  
"Who makes you mad and if who were telling what truth?" Asked a muffled voice as a furry head popped up from behind Serena's pillow.   
"Huh? Oh! Luna! I didn't know you were in here, it's just that Darien guy again so don't worry about it." Serena turned her head to look at the ceiling. ' And my obsession for Tuxedo Mask…' thought Serena bitterly.  
"Oh that guy again huh? What did you do to him this time?"  
"To HIM!?" Serena screamed indignantly, "Must you ALWAYS assume everything is my fault? For your information I didn't do a thing to him!" Serena crossed her arms over her chest and continued glaring at the ceiling as if it had just scorned her. '…Except kiss the daylights out of him....' Her mind continued  
"Well maybe if you were more of a responsible person I wouldn't have to assume these things."  
Serena ignored Luna while she said this and continued among her own thoughts…  
'…Like a hippo.' She recalled. Serena's anger doubled and poor Luna was about to take it from her full force.   
"Well you know what Luna? You're absolutely right! Stupid little kiss like a hippo Serena is such a little dweeb! You wanna know what I did to poor Darien?! I kissed him! I kissed him and dang it I liked it! I don't even regret doing it! I LIKED it for God's sake! Then he insulted me and told me these things that I don't even know if I wish to the goodness were true and now I'm so confused and I hate him even more and I didn't mean to hurt anyone and then I was seeing stars and…."  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Luna flew from behind her pillow and landed on Serena's stomach, grabbing Serena's shirt between her paws, she pressed her nose into Serena's nose. "YOU DID WHAT!?" she screeched again. After getting over the initial shock Serena laid her hands behind her head and stared towards the heavens. "I kissed him…and for a while there I'm positive he kissed me back." Serena sighed.   
Luna shook with fury. "YOU DID WHAAAAT!?" Serena looked annoyed at her cat. "Visualize with me Luna, -----my lips, his lips and a smooch. It's not that difficult to imagine."  
  
"THE HECK IT'S NOT!" screamed Luna as her kitty paws shook Serena's shirt this way and that. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE TO YOUNG FOR THAT SORT OF THING!"  
"Calm down!…LUNA!" Serena screamed as she wretched the cat off of her chest and held the fighting fur ball above her. "Look Luna it was an accident OK? I even apologized to that lame brain twerp for your information, and he's not mad at me any more!"  
Luna shook with all her might, "Serena Tsukino you put me down this instant! You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Serena sighed. "Well I guess I might as well, what could it hurt?" Serena sat up and then laid on her tummy while she put an infuriated Luna beside her. Serena sighed again and began from the beginning. She told about the false priest, her genius (now not-so-genius) plan of revenge for her honor and even about deciding against joining the contest despite all she went through to get into it. ("Depend on you to do something like that" muttered Luna) Serena went on as though uninterrupted. And eventually began to draw her story to a close (the only thing she left out was the image of the prince…that wasn't really important-----was it?) …. "And that was when he said I kissed like a hippo and I…"  
Luna plunged her face into the bed. "Luna?!---Luna what is it? Are you hurt?!" Serena cried in surprise. Luna looked up with tears streaming down her face. "Luna what is it!? What's wrong!?" Luna's face turned red as a tomato before she burst out……laughing like a hyena. AHHHHHHHH HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!!! A hippo! AHHHHAAHHAHHAAA!!!" Serena sweat dropped and through a pillow at the exuberant fur ball. "OH MY GOODNESS!!! OH SERENITY!! OH MY AHHHH HAA HAA HAA! A HIPPO! He said you kissed like A ..A…A..A…HIPPO? Serena the hippo! Ah ha! Now you not only look and eat like one…but you…you KISS like one too! Oh that's rich! Wait till Rei hears about this! "Uhhg!" cried Serena as her face dropped into the stuffed bunny she was using for a pillow. "Fine then, yuk it up! But I'm not telling you anything more…" Luna immediately sobered. After she quit laughing she majestically turned back onto her paws and took her usual at ease stance. "Ahem. You -will- tell me everything. I just got a little carried away is all. Please continue." "Only if you promise not to tell Rei or the girls!" Serena shot back.  
"I'll do no such thing!" cried Luna indignantly.   
"You will or I won't tell you anything more!"  
"Why you little.."  
"I'm warning you Luna!"  
"Oh…Alright." Luna grumbled. Serena smiled "good. You realize this means scouts honor now don't you? You can't tell them or anyone--- ever."  
"Wha!??---"Luna sighed "Serena you take all the fun away from being your guardian..,"  
"You'll get used to it." Serena shrugged it off. "Now do you promise or not."  
"I said yes didn't I?"   
"Now you did."  
"Well fine get on with it then."  
"Well…" (Serena had explained up to the tuxedo mask part) " That's when I asked him, who do you have in mind? And I could tell he was thinking fast cause that's when he said…."  
"Who'd he say?! Who'd he say!?" Luna's eyes screamed.   
"Jeez Luna don't look so eager." Serena interrupted her story sarcastically. Luna made no reply; she just kept staring at Serena with that gossip hungry expression that she got only when she was alone with the young blonde. Really! Luna was just as bad as the girls when it came to these things; the only difference was that she only showed it around Serena. That way she could be a little air headed sometimes and the other girls wouldn't know and they wouldn't believe Serena if she told them anyway. Serena sighed and continued as she laid her head on her bunny again.   
"And that's when he said….Tuxedo mask."  
Luna's eyes bulged. "Whaaaaaaat!?"   
"Jeez Luna be quiet! My mom will hear you!"  
"Serena!" Luna whispered "Tuxedo mask! He might be the enemy!"  
"I know Luna, you've told me a million times already! But how can tuxedo mask be evil if all he does is save m…"  
"Serena you dolt! I was talking about Darien!'  
"Darien!?" Serena cried shocked.  
"Look I now it sounds far fetched to you but Serena try and use what ever brain cells you may possibly have and think about it! If tuxedo mask IS an enemy and Darien is serious…Serena this could be a trap!"  
"NO WAY! Luna are you serious! I KISSED a YOMA?!"   
Luna sweat dropped. "Serena…I think you lost what ever last brain cells you may have had…" Luna shook her head. "Serena this could be a trap to steal your energy! Think about it! If this Darien guy bumps into you nearly everyday as you've said before and since tuxedo mask knows you as Sailor Moon…if they're working together they may have figured out who you ARE! They both have certainly been around you enough to figure it out! HELLO! Can you understand this yet!?"  
"Luna you don't really think that's true do you?" Serena asked hopefully "I mean, tuxedo mask has always been so kind to me, he's always rescuing me and Darien..well…he's had plenty of time to kill me or drain my energy…if he was evil why didn't he do it before?"  
"Serena just use your imagination OK!? There could be an enormous number of reasons why they act that way! The plain fact is that this may be the negavers' latest trap and the scouts need to know about it!" Luna jumped off the bed to the communicator on the floor. She reached out her paw to key mercury first; she jumped back in surprise when the communicator shocked her. "What's this!?" Luna cried as she jumped back. Serena made an exasperated sigh as she leaned over to look down at her friend and guardian, "You made a promise on scouts honor remember? You can't tell anything about it to anyone…ever."  
"Serena what you told me about today and this new deduction between that boy and tuxedo mask are two different things! Obviously central control didn't make this stupid communicator thing correctly…"  
"Luna come on! you know that's not true. If you tell them about the connection between Darien and tuxedo mask the girls are gonna asked where the information came from and that would lead up to telling about what I said, so…you can't say anything. That's how scouts honor works. I'm sorry but what ever you're figuring you'll have to figure something else." Luna scowled. "This is all your fault Serena! What are we supposed to do now?"  
"I don't know Luna I lost my last brain cells remember?"  
"Ohhh! This is terrible! What am I supposed to do now? I can't tell the scouts, Serena can't do a thing right! And now everyone's in danger…oh what to do!"  
"Luna aren't you being just a -little- over dramatic? I mean come on..This is personality zero Darien we're talking about…he most likely made the whole thing up so come on…just let it go already it's -not- that big of a deal. Stop being so suspicious all the time." Serena grumbled  
"Serena." Luna sighed as she jumped back up on the bed and settled down by her charge " I know it's hard for you to imagine evil in people, especially people you think you know, but sometimes we have to face the facts. Some people aren't what they seem. That's just how life is. And as a sailor scout you've got to always be on your guard when it comes to that." Luna nuzzled Serena's cheek "I'm sorry but that's how things have to be…for you…for the girls…all of us. And I can assure you that none of us like it anymore than you do."  
"I know Luna. I know. ----So what are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know…it's seems that by some quirky twist of fate this all lies with us now. Me and the meatball head. Ugh. This is just great!"  
"Come on Luna, give me some credit! Really now! I'm not all THAT bad a scout am I?"  
"Hmmmmmm….I choose to reserve my judgment on that."  
"You're so mean to me."  
"Look I'll say you're a good scout, even in front of the other girls, if you promise to do your hardest in investigating this new turn of events."  
"REALLY!?" Serena jumped up jovially before sobering. "Well how am I supposed to do that?"  
"Well I know for a fact that you are NOT going to that café tonight. And at 12:00! Is he crazy!? A 14-year-old girl out that late?! That almost makes me certain that he's on the side of the evil one!"  
"Lunaaaa!' Serena whined " please don't pass judgment on others before you know the whole truth. It's just not right. You could be wrong! Tuxedo mask could be on our side just as much as on theirs and Darien might just have gotten caught up in this by accident. Just don't jump to conclusions so quickly ok?"  
"Serena…" Luna began before stopping at the sad look in Serena's eyes. "…Ok…I won't say they're evil…but I'm not saying they're good…just don't get to close to them any more ok?"  
Serena smiled. "Well it's not exactly like I can help it, one is always running into me or me into him and the other one saves me right in the nick of time. It's their faults I see them so often, not mine."  
"Yeah right." Replied Luna.  
"Anyways!" Serena shook her head. "So what are we going to do then? If I don't go tonight and Darien's telling the truth about tuxedo mask waiting there, then one of two things could happen. A.) They are on the side of good …thus I'll be missing what could be the luckiest night of my life. B.) He could be on the side of evil and I end up saving my own life and energy for once. Then again, if Darien's making it all up the worst that could happen is that I get totally humiliated by him if I go. So Luna what's the plan? No matter what Darien and Tuxedo mask are I can't just -not- go."  
"Why not?" asked Luna surprised  
"Because it's only logical Luna! More good possibilities come out of this for me if I go than if I don't! So what should I do!?"   
"You're not going to go Serena! It's too risky! I'm sorry but as your guardian I forbid it!"  
Serena glared at the cat who eased up a bit.   
"I say that also as your friend. I just worry about what might happen to you if you do go, that's all. Promise me you won't go Serena?"  
Serena looked at the cat, "But if I can't go and investigate tonight…how will I prove I'm a good scout?"  
"Don't worry Serena…give me time to make a plan for this…it'll all work out…don't worry about it K? You'll get your chance."   
Serena smiled, "Yes Luna. OK I'll wait"  
"Good girl." Luna purred as she curled into a ball. "Now if you don't mind, you interrupted a bit of a cat nap I was taking," Serena laughed, "You know sometimes I forget you are a cat!" Luna "And sometimes I forget you're human…you resemble more of a…" -Luna yawned- "…Hippo…" she sighed as she chuckled her way into a catnap. Serena shook her head and kissed the crescent moon on the fur ball's head. "Sweet dreams Luna." Serena whispered as she walked out of the room. As she silently closed the door behind her Serena leaned against the door in thought. 'Darien? Evil? Cold and heartless maybe, but evil?' Serena touched her fingers to her lips. 'A yoma can't be that warm can it?' Serena blushed as she hugged her chest. 'That was so strange.' She continued thinking 'I practically kissed a total stranger but I don't feel at all like I think I should. And as a matter of fact…kissing him, it just felt so…perfect. He can't be evil!' Serena shook her head. "Hello!" she said out loud "This -is- Darien we are talking about. Please remember what a JERK he is! Annoying he is, but evil and a great kisser he is NOT!"   
"Serena! What are you talking about up there?" Called Serena's mother Ilene from the bottom of the stairs. Serena nearly hit the floor. "Uh…nothing mom!"   
"Oh…OK?" Ilene sounded unsure as her footsteps faded away and Serena pushed herself away from the door. Serena sighed and looked at her watch. "10:30" Serena whispered. "In one and a half hours I'll have either saved my life, preserved my pride, or made the biggest mistake of my life…"  
"Serena!" Ilene's voice called. Serena whipped around, "What!?" she called.  
"Come down here please and see what I bought you!"  
"Coming!" Serena replied quickly, 'never was a slow one when it came to presents was I?' Serena thought with a smile on her face. As she came to the end of the staircase she jumped the last three steps and rocketed into the kitchen. "You bought me something!? Where is it!?" Serena spat out as soon as she came barreling through the door. Ilene turned around and smiled. "Oh there you are my lovely little daughter!" Ilene cooed as Serena made a funny face. "But you're not so little anymore are you now?" asked Ilene as she draped her arm around her daughter and lead her over to the table. "But of course not my dearest mummy! Of course not!" Serena joked with a little confusion.  
"Yes well since you are becoming a young lady now, your father and I decided it was time to get you one of these…"   
"Huh?" Serena deadpanned. "One of what?"  
Ilene giggled, "Close your eyes!"  
"Okay!" Serena chirped  
The sound of rustling could be heard before Ilene spoke again.  
"Alright sweetie Open!" Serena's eyes fluttered open to reveal a beautiful pearl white spaghetti strap dress with silver lining.   
"Oh mother what a beautiful dress!" Serena exclaimed, "But it's so sheer." She finished puzzled.  
Ilene laughed. "That's because it's a nightgown sweetie." Serena's jaw dropped.   
"THAT'S a -nightgown-!? Ilene's smile got wider. "Yep. This is the stuff REAL dreams are made of dear. Literally." Ilene winked as she handed the pearl dress over to the blonde young woman shaking with anticipation. Ilene watched as her daughter touched the dress as softly as she would have the breast of a bird. With her motherly smile still in place she continued, "You're father and I kind of guessed that you might want to take a break from the pink cotton and bunnies bit. We thought you might like something to feel special in on those nights when you want to feel like a princess. Every girl should once in a while." Ilene clasped her hands and looked at her daughter with a loving smile. Serena looked up and met her gaze. "Oh mom! It's beautiful! Don't get my wrong though, pink cotton and bunnies are just fine with me but this…this…it's gorgeous!" Ilene chuckled. "Well you know what they say dear, clothes are only as beautiful as the person that wears them. Why don't you go try it on?"   
"Really!?" Serena cried. "I will! I will! Do you want to see it on me mom!? I'll bet it looks just gorgeous, oh I hope I'm pretty enough to wear it!" Serena ran about the kitchen as happy as a lark. Ilene's laughter filled the kitchen once more. "Of course your beautiful enough to wear it! I was worried you were too beautiful for it! But I knew it would suit you well though! It's from a new designer called Moonlight Silver, and her works are one of a kind so I expect you to take care of that dress you hear!"  
Serena's eyes shone, "I'll treasure it." she whispered "here now let me go change so you can see it!" Serena began heading towards the bathroom. "No!" cried Ilene. "Huh?" replied Serena. "You…don't want to see it on me?"  
"Of course not dear! The whole point of this is to have something that will be your own little secret, that will make you feel mysterious and attractive so that when you walk down the street and see boys you like hanging around you can know exactly what they're missing when they don't have you! That's what this is all about. Try it on and if you feel like you stepped right out of a fairy tale then the nightgown is yours, if you don't, I'll take it back and lecture that designer till her ears are sore for not doing her job of making my baby girl feel special!"  
Serena laughed. "Jeez mom you're really into this aren't you?"   
Ilene smiled "You bet I am. Now we can't have you sleeping just any old wheres with a nightgown like that now can we?" Ilene mused. "I guess this means you'll be sleeping on the third floor tonight."  
Serena looked up in amazement. "The..thir..third floor? THE third floor. OUR third floor?" Serena stuttered.   
"If you're referring to the room that takes up the third floor of this house and has a balcony among other luxuries that we usually only let special guests use…yes."  
Serena whooped out loud "YEEEESSSSS!" she cried, and then she stopped and looked at her mom suspiciously. "Ok what's the trick?" Serena deadpanned.   
"Huh?" Ilene asked completely oblivious to Serena's meaning.  
"I mean what's all this for? What's happened?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
Ilene shook her head. "Just call me a hopeless romantic, but I think every little girl has the right to feel like a princess every now and then."  
Serena looked at her mother with clear eyes. "You mean you're actually serious?" Serena asked as she moved to hug her mother.   
"Quite so my dear." Ilene whispered, "But you'd better hurry Cinderella, it's almost midnight."   
"WHAT?" 'Does she know!?' Serena's mind whirled as she stepped back in surprise and looked at her mother with wide eyes. Ilene leaned forward and kissed her daughters forehead. "Sweetie the night only lasts so long, it's with the rise of the sun that the magic spell of the moon is broken. Go a head upstairs and enjoy yourself. I'll make sure dad and Sammy don't bother you for the rest of the night. Ilene kissed her daughter once more before sending her on her way up to the third floor.   
  
  
Darien's POV~~  
  
'11:40' Darien looked at his clock for the 100th time since his return home. "Is it just me or is that clock going slower?" he grumbled. He sat on the couch rose in hand ready to transform at any moment. He had showered, twice in fact, spent an hour changing outfits before realizing that Tuxedo Mask didn't need to change his clothes, and then he'd spent a quarter of an hour trying to fix his hair just right. Eventually he gave up on that though, he soon found it was a lost cause. Darien looked at the clock again, "11:45" he said. Then he looked to the rose in his hand and to the rejected outfits that lay strewn across the floor. "I don't know what that little meatball head did to me today, but I'm not sure that I like it." The Ebony haired man grumbled as he transformed. "Time to go" he heralded as he leapt from the balcony to the building rooftop next door. He continued on like this until finally he reached the Café. Where he decided the best thing to do would be to just sit and wait for her in the shadows to prevent from being seen to early. "I can't believe your actually here." Whined Tuxedo Mask's a.k.a Darien's conscious. "Haven't I taught you anything? You are Darien Shields, cold heart extraordinaire! The man that has the longest record of turned down girls with out a second thought in history and yet here you are waiting as anxiously as a schoolboy to give kissing lessons to a 14-year-old child! I soooo do not believe this!" "Yeah well you ain't the only one countered Darien, besides none of those other girls even compare to her anyway! Serena's so much more…Ok Darien that's enough! Serena is meatball head! And that's all she is! I'm just here to give the poor clueless girl a light in the dark about kissing! That's all!" Darien's conscience smirked it's consciously smirk. "Yeah right, from my point of view, I think she could teach you a thing or two about the subject herself. Mr. tuxedo." "Hey whose side are you on anyway!?" Darien asked himself. His conscious was silent until it muttered "The prettier one's."  
Darien's watch beeped and he glared at it angrily. "12:45" he spat "She's late." Tuxedo Mask's conscious scoffed, "Uh no Dare baby that means she's not coming." "I can't believe this!" Tuxedo Mask cursed. "How can she NOT be here!? She's obsessed with me!! I know it! I heard her say it!" Well obviously she isn't THAT obsessed now is she Darien? Said an evil little voice inside. Tuxedo Mask sighed. "I can't believe this, I really thought she'd be here…and I can't believe I'm actually disappointed. I should be happy I don't have to see that clumsy little angel again." "Angel?" Piped up the little voice. "Ooh. You got it bad."   
"I haven't got anything!" Darien defended  
"You can say that again." Muttered the voice  
"ARG! Shut up! You know what!?"  
"What?"  
"I'm not about to let that girl stand me up like a fool. If she won't come to me, then I'm going to her!"  
"WHA???----Oh nnoooo…."  
With that tuxedo mask jumped off in the Direction of Serena's house. A place he had unconsciously found himself passing, many a time on the streets so he knew exactly were it was and how to get there.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said both Tuxedo Mask and his conscience simultaneously.  
  
Serena POV---  
  
Serena cautiously unlocked and opened the door to the third floor, a room which almost everyone but the Tsukino family thought was the Attic, in fact it was just a larger bedroom than normal with a large closet and a large bathroom connected to it. The room was decorated in white, silver, and light touches of pastels for color. Serena walked in with a deep respect for the room. It wasn't a place where her and her brother were often allowed to enter. "To much breakable and stainable stuff" had been the reason for that. This was probabley the 5th time in all her life she had ever actually been inside the room for more than a period of a few minutes and she was going to enjoy this time while she could. Swiftly she walked over to the bed and laid down the nightgown with great care. After proceeding to take off her school uniform she took a bath in the gigantic tub and after she dried off slipped on the nightgown and brushed her already dry hair. The dress hugged her every curve but gave all freedom of motion to its wearer. Serena quickly ran to the mirror and looked into the depths and gasped at the vision she saw. Her long hair flowed to her calves like an angelic cape while the dress showed her figure perfectly. The spaghetti straps lead down into a 2 triangle top whose peaks were just large enough for modesty and had triangles within triangles sewn into the cloth with silver threads, the rest of the gown hung semi loosely of the rest of her because of the slit then ran up the leg, and to complete it intricate patterns of silver lining ran through the bottom of the skirt with waving patterns as though a wind had blown against a pile of ground silver and sent it melting into the dress. "Mother was right," Serena, gushed, "I do feel like a princess." Blushing with pleasure Serena stepped over to the window of the balcony and looked up to the moon and sighed, "the only problem is that I don't have a prince." The blonde fantasized for a moment before crawling into the comfort of the cool, pearl colored, satin sheets in which she soon she snuggled down and fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Darien POV~~  
  
Okay Tux here's the house, now what? That seemed to be Tuxedo Masks only problem, he'd found the house but now where's the girl at? Darien leaped up into a tree and began searching windows from the bottom up. "She's got to be somewhere!" he thought frustrated after having checked all of the first two floor's windows. He'd thought he'd found her room, it was just Serena all over. Pink and Bunnies; Pink and Bunnies and more pink and bunnies, but she hadn't been there. Almost ready to give up, he climbed the tree once more and almost fell out at what he saw. "Serena!" his heart more than his mouth cried. It was Serena, but…not Serena. Serena was pretty but this girl was…breath taking, stunning. His mouth hung open at the site of her and he could feel his palms getting sweaty in their gloves. "What is she -wearing-?!" Darien's mind cried. That girl looks like she's eight-teen, that CAN'T be Serena! Still, his mind told him the obvious, "That IS her!" Tuxedo Mask tried his best to keep his breathing regular at the sight of her, he didn't want her to know his presence just yet. He grip the branches above and below him for support and until the angel on the balcony sighed and went back inside the window. Tuxedo Mask released the breath he had been holding and leapt onto the balcony. Quickly before anyone could see him he melted into the shadows around the glass frame and waited. Gulping at the stunt he was about to pull, but knowing he wouldn't turn back Tuxedo Mask opened the window and peered in at the sleeping form. For a moment all he could do was stare, stare at the beautiful face lying on the feather pillows and the delicate figure molded into the blankets. However it wasn't to long before he was brought back to reality by a shivering gasp from the girl. Tuxedo Mask quickly closed the window and moved stealthily towards the bed. The girl occupying it yawned and stretched before settling back down into her slumber, a surge of warmth flowed through Tuxedo Mask as he stared lovingly at the little creature that was sleeping. He moved to sit at the bed's edge and pondered what he would do now that he was here. He inched a bit closer to her and hesitantly put his right arm to her left side so that he now knelt over her and they were face to face, Tuxedo Mask blushed at his own audacity but made no move to rectify his situation. Suddenly Serena stirred and Tuxedo Mask ran scared into the darkest corner of the room.   
"Darien?" a soft voice called to no answer.  
"Darien." Serena whispered as she tossed in her sleep. Which is just what the man behind the mask noticed. "She's dreaming? About…me?!" "Oh! Serena." he sighed out loud. Tuxedo Mask crept closer with a smile on his lips at his new found secret and returned again to his position above the slumbering princess. Serena called his name again as Darien (Tuxedo mask) Chuckled. "I think it's time I took this situation back into my own hands." Tuxedo Mask said out loud as he leaned closer too the warmth of the young girl's body. Finally after what seemed like eternity Tuxedo mask brought barley any distance between the two of them and for a moment he paused. Could he really kiss her? In her sleep? Wouldn't that be wrong?   
"Darien." Whispered Serena once more. Darien closed his eyes as the breath of his angel, used to speak his name, HIS name, played across his lips and over his face, the last of his second guesses fell and without a second thought he closed the space between them and kissed the sleeping princess with a borage of passion. It wasn't to long before the sleeping object of his affections awoke in groggy surprise to his fiery embrace. As soon as he realized that his sleeping beauty was no longer sleeping, but attempting to wake up, he pressed her back into the bed with his body and covered her mouth with one hand to prevent her from screaming. Soon her body went rigid and her eyes looked with fear to those of icy blue steel. Shocked not only by the blue in her eyes but the fear he saw there he immediately remembered to take control of the situation….  
Tuxedo Mask gazed into the Lipid pools that stared at him with fear and disbelief before whispering. "Serena I will not hurt you, I promise and scouts honor. Please do not fear me!" Serena's eyes closed for a moment before relaxing and filling with trust, her body eased it's tension and relaxed beneath the mans weight. Ignoring how good this position felt, Tuxedo Mask let out his earlier aggravation along with his trademark grin.  
  
"Moving his left hand up to stroke the blonde bangs from the girls eye's Darien continued. "Now Serena, I do believe you and I have had a misunderstanding. I was under the impression that you and I had a lesson planned for tonight…a lesson that I intend to fulfill weather you like it or not little princess."  
  
Serena, her mouth still firmly held under the man's gloved hand, only closed her eyes shivered and with a sigh, quickly nodded her consent consent.  
  
"Then" whispered Tuxedo Mask as he moved his his hand to the side of her face and stroked her trembling lips with his thumb. "Shall we get started?"   
  
_____________--  
  
Sorry I know it's not a good stopping place but it's two in the morning and I'm tired. So till later!  



	3. Come and get me...if you can.

Ok. So I'm SOOOOOO Sorry it took me so long to write this. Its been like a month already. Sigh sorry. I've had SOOO much homework that it's not even funny. Not to mention I had writers block. So whoever was sending me death threats…GOOOOMEEENNNN!!!!!  
All standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
"Then shall we begin?" whispered Tuxedo Mask. Serena whimpered and struggled to breath under the weight of the much larger man. She couldn't let this happen. She knew it was wrong. I mean she didn't even know the guy! I mean -dreaming- about something is one thing but having it actually HAPPEN is -quite- another! And what if all that stuff Luna was saying was right? Serena lurched in shock. LUNA! She had promised Luna she would investigate didn't she!? And she promised she'd keep up her guard against both Tuxedo and Darien with scouts honor! She knew she couldn't let this happen, she'd have to get Tuxedo Mask to leave. But how? He had said he would stay no matter what and she couldn't just transform in front of him to make him go. Suddenly she noticed his intense gaze on her and knew that she'd just have to wing it and hope things worked out for the best.  
  
"T-T-Tuxedo Mask" she shuddered out, "H-How did you get h-here?" The blue-eyed man gave a smug smile to the woman beneath him before leaning down to put his mouth next to her ear. Serena's chin trembled as she leaned her head away slightly from his warm breath, Tuxedo chuckled at her antics before saying in a low, breathy whisper "A magician never tells his secrets." At that comment, Serena ignored the pounding in her ears to let herself laugh. All at once Serena relaxed and felt a plan form in her head. "Well then," thought Serena, "If he wants to play games…let's make it a two player match!" Tuxedo Mask picked himself up to look at her in speculation while she laughed. He raised an eyebrow and smiled thinking he had made her laugh at his wit. "A magician huh?" Serena asked coyly, "So tell me Mr. Magic…" she trailed off as she snuck her arms up under his to grab his top hat. Tuxedo mask looked up in surprise when he felt the weight lifted from his head and while he was off his guard Serena used all her strength to push the man off of her to the other end of the bed. In the end, a hatless tuxedo mask lay sprawled and straddled under a some-what sarcastic girl. Serena pinched the brim of the hat and swung it slowly above the man's domino before saying "if I asked you to, would you be able to pull a rabbit out of this?" serena lowered her eyelids seductively before leaning slowly down to lay on the man's already heaving chest, "after all," she continued, "they are my favorite animal and any -good- magician could do it."  
Tuxedo Mask looked up at the girl in total shock. Of all the things he had imagined her doing, that sure as heck wasn't one of them. He struggled to control his raging heartbeat as he choked out "I-I'm not that k-kind of magician-n." he could feel his face growing hotter by the minute as the little nymph chuckled at his pathetic answer. Serena noticed with something akin to pleasure the pick tint that had taken place on her tutors face and decided to use it to her advantage. With a flick of her wrist the top hat flew to the farthest corner of the room opposite Serena and Tuxedo Mask followed it's flight with his eyes until his face was twisted completely away from the girl. Serena, seeing that he wasn't focused on her quickly jumped up and ran for the window, throwing it open as Tuxedo Mask called out in surprise. Breathing briskly Serena stepped out onto the balcony and quickly jumped over the railing onto the ledge that ran around her house dividing the second and third floors. Serena held her breath as she inched along the narrow path; she knew that Tuxedo Mask would not be able to follow her out here. She could barely fit on it herself and she was way smaller in size than him.   
It wasn't to long before the poorly clad girl heard a cursing and rustling at the window of her escape. Serena pressed herself to the wall as she looked in satisfaction at the figure scrambling out of her window.   
  
***   
  
Tuxedo Mask jerked himself off the bed the moment he saw the girl lunge towards the window, but completely forgot about the blanket that she had pinned on top of him. Strictly meaning…he fell straight to the floor. Cursing fluently, he ripped himself out of the sheets and stumbled to the open window. Once there he threw himself out of it and onto the balcony, cursing the whole way.   
Tuxedo Mask looked around in anger for his elusive bunny, but she was nowhere to be seen.   
"Damn it!" he cried as he cried as he banged his fist against the house. "Arghhh…Where did she go!?" he growled. It was then that he heard a bubbly laugh on the wing, floating around him…teasing him…taunting him. The mysterious man looked around in confusion and frustration before walking to the part of the balcony that jutted out the farthest from the house. The moment he looked to his right his breath caught and his jaw dropped. It was her! Only…she wasn't real…she couldn't be real. The bottom of her dress swayed away with the breeze, and thanks to the slit Tuxedo could see almost all of her creamy legs. Her hair, thanks to playful wind, billowed behind her like an angelic cape painted silver by the moonlight. Tuxedo Mask struggled to breath as his eyes traveled from her dainty feet up her silky legs over her slim waist and stopped at her chest area. The triangles that gave little enough modesty from the front did absolutely nothing from a side view. Tuxedo Mask struggled to breath as he traced the curvature of her pale pink breast in his mind over and over.   
Finally he was ripped out of his trance when the object of his vision began to shake rapidly. Blushing furiously at his loss of sense and control he shut his mouth and looked up quickly into the cool blue depths of the woman-child's eyes. Her laugh reminded him of wind chimes. Beautiful wind chimes. Fighting inwardly to control his lungs and cool down his warm body he stared into the azure eyes shadowed by thick exotic lashes. Almost immediately her smile faded and her face took on a daring, sexy, and all together taunting mask. Taking a few slow, unsure breaths under his intense gaze she finally hardened her resolve and stood up as tall and as straight as she could. (Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened in expectation and surprise at this small move.) They looked into each other's eyes once more before Serena's face once again took its smug smile. The masked man looked on in wonder as complete amusement filled the young girl's eyes. He broke completely out her trance when she laughed at him before saying in amusement.  
"I'm sorry…were you looking for me?"  
  
  
End chpt 3  
  
Ha hA. Guess you'll have to read on to figure out what happens won't you!? 


	4. A million kisses to learn from

Alrighties! Here's chapter 4. Hope you're likin this. Took me a while but here I am. Again. Anyways my disclaimers still apply.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER! *Man my begging is so pathetic*  
  
  
Tuxedo mask felt his face flush with frustration and embarrassment. What was this girl doing?! Playing hard to get? Oh of course that couldn't be it. Serena was supposed to leap at the chance to be in his company, not leap away! What was going on? Tuxedo Mask looked critically at the ledge on which she stood before crossing his legs and arms and leaning his on his shoulder against the wall the balcony was connected to.  
"You know..." he began, "...that ledge looks awfully dangerous Serena, and it's so chilly tonight," he knit his eyebrows while observing her nightwear. "Don't you think it would be warmer, if not safer...over here with me?"  
  
Serena's smile fell.  
  
"SAFER?" she cried incredulously. "Man I don't even know who you are! For all I know you could be some phycotic weirdo rapist escaped from the funny farm and if you make these kind of visits all the time, I'm half inclined to believe that's exactly what you are!"  
  
"RAPIST?!" Tuxedo Mask shot up from his relaxed position and slammed his hands onto the banister. Serena shook with fear at the sight he made as he did so. "I am nothing of the kind you little..." the infuriated man shook his head. "Take it back ...-now-." He growled with fire in his eyes. Serena inched away some more in fear, but said nothing. After a few seconds Tuxedo Masks patience was gone.  
"Serena rene' Tsukino...I will not tell you again to take that horrible statement back!" he said as he placed one foot on the railing, more than prepared to walk out there and shake some sense into her.  
Serena looked at the masked man with shock.   
"My name...how did you know my full name?" The masked man remained stone faced until...  
"Darien told me." He said quickly. Again Serena looked at him in shock.   
"Darien?" Serena breathed. He only nodded. "So then he did send you?"  
Tuxedo mask rubbed his eyes before putting out his hand as if asking her for some other explanation. "Do you know any other reason I'd be here?"  
Serena looked at him with eyebrows raised. He was Tuxedo Mask she was Sailor Moon. Of -course- she could think of another reason! "But then again..." serena thought, "If he honestly doesn't know who I am, he wouldn't expect me to think that he does have another reason so...maybe he honestly isn't evil, just like I had thought in the first place."  
"Serena will you please come in from that ledge?" The masked man said in an even tone. "I promise that I'm not going to hurt you." Serena looked down over the drop before looking at him and saying.  
"I still don't know who you are." Tuxedo Mask raised his eyebrows under his mask before sighing in defeat.  
"Nobody knows who I am angel, and yet the people of the world still seems content to trust that I will protect them, and watch over them. Judging by what you've said and done tonight, I suppose I made a mistake in assuming that that trust was universal." With that Tuxedo Mask prepared to leave, he was getting tired and this was getting him nowhere. He walked to the other side of the balcony and prepared to leap away.  
The blonde watched in surprise as he began walking away.  
"WAIT!"   
Tuxedo Mask turned around to see the blonde stepping slowly closer to the banister. He was afraid to move any closer to her for fear she would run out onto the ledge again. Looking up at him, she hesitantly climbed over the banister and slowly walked towards him, stopping just inches away from his chest. The man behind the mask could only struggle to control his heartbeat as she placed her chilled, delicate hands on the sides of his flushed face and looked with a purpose, deeply into his eyes. Tuxedo Mask met her gaze steadily as her eyes focused with what seemed like recognition. He in return placed one hand over hers and the other her used to wrap around her waist.  
Serena felt her heart quicken, she barely knew this man! Who knew what he was capable of!? ----But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that trusting him was right.   
"I believe that you are on the side of good..." she whispered, "I -know- that you would not hurt me." "And I know...that I trust you. I take back what I said about you being a rapist."  
And with that Serena let her hands trail down his arms and fall at her sides, but still she kept his gaze.  
"Thank you." He whispered as he wrapped his cape around her to protect her from the cold breeze. She immediately took a step back at the gesture, but the impertinent man only followed in suit with an exasperated sigh. "So do you trust me or not?"  
"Yes I do."   
"Then just relax would you?" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her andtrailed his gloved fingers up and down her back. Serena immediately obeyed. Not that she had a choice, her body responded to his touch in ways she couldn't control. But somehow, she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. She felt her body go warm as his hands continued their trek and it wasn't three seconds later that she felt her knees get weak as she leaned into him for support. He immediatly responded by wrapping his arms around her completely with one arm supporting her back and another supporting her head.   
The masked man chuckled as he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Swiftly with the strength usually reserved for the saving of sailor moon, the tuxedo clad man picked up his princess and brought her back to her bed and as he placed her among the pure white sheets, laid one last kiss upon her forehead before whispering to her sleeping form.  
"I hope you realize that I always keep my promises Angel, and weather you like it or not. I'm going to return. Tomarrow night, the next night, and the next. Until I have given you A million kisses to learn from, and made you mine in every way possible."  
  
And with that the masked man was gone, leaving only a single rosebud, to show that he had ever been there.  
  
END_____for now..  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!! 


	5. Payback

Alright. After all this time I have finally returned. YAY!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer stands   
  
-The next morning-  
  
  
Serena looked up to the clock in front of her and groaned at the time. "1:30?" the girl rolled away   
from the clock and the sunny window behind it. "Why does my body wake me up at such ungodly hours?"   
she whined as the she dug her head into her pillow in order to block out the warm afternoon sunlight.   
"Hmm...wha?" she groaned as she felt something hit her head. With an exasperated gasp she   
flung her hand from under the covers and picked up the offending object from it's nestled place between   
the top of her head and the pillow. Forcing herself to sit up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened   
her fist and gasped at the object she held in her palm.  
'A rosebud?' her mind asked confused. 'How the heck would a rosebud get...in...my....'   
Serena gasped. "Impossible!" she whispered. "It couldn't be! It was just a dream! There is NOT a   
perfect red rosebud in my palm...there is not a red rosebud...." Serena slammed her eyes closed as she   
chanted this before squinting open one eye to look at the innocent looking flower in her palm. Serena stared   
at it for a second without knowing what to do, but that was before she....  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"   
(A.n. c'mon all you Tux fans, now what would you do?)  
Completely awake now, Serena bolted out of her bed and ran down to the second floor and into her real   
room where she threw on the closest pieces of clothing at mach 5 before running downstairs to find a letter on the   
counter. It read.   
  
'Dear Sweetie,  
Hope you had an enchanted night and sleep. **wink**. I made sure no one   
interrupted you like I promised. Hope you weren't too lonely up there all by yourself.   
Anyways, since I decided to go ahead and let you sleep in, me and Sammy are going to   
go into to town and do some shopping. We'll be back before long.  
  
Love,  
Mom'  
  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about the lonely part mum-----but you SUCK at making sure   
people don't interrupt my sleep." Serena said as she ran out the door and down the street to the arcade   
where her friend Andrew worked.   
  
Slowing just outside the doors anyone would have thought she had just walked up and was just   
visiting like usual, but today her eyes were filled with fire. She scanned the arcade in search of one man....  
  
"Serena! Hi!" a man called. The wrong man.  
Serena put on a smile. "HI ANDREW!" she cried with her usual voice.  
He smiled in return. "Come to play a game with me?" he asked as she walked up. "I could take my   
coffee break now if you'd like."  
Serena sat on a barstool and looked up into her friends green eyes. She had made it known that he   
was her main crush, and being so she usually would have said yes. But today was different, this girl had a   
mission....  
"Actually Andrew, as much as I would like to, I actually need your help with something else."  
Andrew's face grew puzzled. "Well alrighty then, what do ya need."  
Serena's face grew tight almost at once. "Where's Darien?" she spat. "When's he coming in, and   
where is he now?And..."  
"Whoa! Whoa! Down girl! He's right over there!" the apron wearing boy said, as he pointed to the   
booth farthest from them, in the corner. She could see that he had been listening to the whole conversation while hiding   
behind a newspaper. And from the way his paper was shaking, she could tell he was laughing like crazy.  
Serena grit her teeth and whispered, "Andrew? How much time will a fourteen year old girl spend   
in prison if she shoves a muffin down a man's throat as a way of murder, dumps a milkshake on his head,   
and then later claims it as an act of insanity?"  
"What?!?"   
"Nothing." She said quickly as she grabbed someone else's coffee and a muffin from behind the   
counter. "I don't have time to wait for a milkshake." She thought wistfully.  
  
Serena approached the no longer shaking newspaper and invited herself to sit across from him.   
She glared at the man's audacity. He wouldn't even put the paper down to acknowledge her!   
'We'll see if you're like that when I shove this muffin down your throat you jerk.'  
  
********Darien POV********  
  
He had gotten up late that morning. He reasoned with himself that it was probably cause he'd been   
out so late...or early, or whatever you want to consider it, gallivanting with a certain someone. Darien   
groaned at the thought of her. Everything about her just made his world seem to tilt, and he wasn't sure if   
he really liked it or not. One minute he'd be thinking about the way her sweet breath felt on his face, and   
the next he'd be admonishing himself for getting himself involved with someone so young, someone so   
naive, and someone just so damned loving and beautiful. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that when he   
had come home and fallen onto his bed and all he could think about was her, that in his sleep: there were no   
dreams, and in the morning when he woke...he, the great health conscious Darien, ate leftover spaghetti and   
meatballs for breakfast. Yes my friends, this was the hole into which Serena had thrown our beloved   
Darien.   
  
When he had finally gotten home from his jog he immediately knew what he had to do. Serena   
would be waking up soon and she was going to find that rosebud he had so (foolishly or cunningly since he   
couldn't decide) left on the top of her pillow. She would know that what had happened had not been a   
dream, and that Tuxedo Mask had really been there and done all those things. And he knew that the first   
person she was going to look for after such a bumpy night would be the person who had caused it. And that   
was namely him. So after a quick shower he dressed, went into the Arcade and sat in the back booth to wait   
for the girl.  
  
After about an hour wait he finally looked up to see her walking in with the most calm of   
expressions and smoldering eyes. Darien had to laugh. After all, even after all that had happened he was   
still the jerk and her the meatball head right? He hid behind his newspaper and tried not to laugh at what he   
thought must be going through her head. He bet himself she had gotten the fright of her life when she   
figured out that Tuxedo Mask had actually shown up in her room. That was just too hilarious to him.   
He probably would have burst out laughing if her words from last night came back to him.   
'But even if I did startle her that didn't give her any right to call me a rapist!' he snarled mentally.   
He did realize that she had apologized, but his conscience still felt so offended and dirty.   
  
And so he went along, so engrossed in this line of negative thoughts that he didn't even notice when Serena sat down in   
front of him.  
After a couple of minutes he finally came to the conclusion that he would somehow get her back   
as Darien, because she would expect him to be mean to her anyways. After all, she still had no idea that he   
and Tuxedo Mask were linked as they were. 'But what to say...' he pondered, ' It has to be something as   
equally offending to her as that comment was to me....I got it! I'll say...'   
  
  
********S and D view************  
  
"Soooooo..." Serena heard him drawl from behind his paper, "I hear the little meatball head got herself   
screwed last night."  
Sere just gaped, before....   
  
"Oh that was it Buddie! You're going down!"  
Darien looked up in horror and surprise as Serena shoved a muffin down his throat, threw hot   
coffee on his pants and then pushed him back in his chair before getting up and stalking out while   
screaming, "TAKE THAT YOU JERK!!!!!!"  
Darien soon found himself choking and burning in a very sensitive area. And since I rated this fic   
G or PG I will simply say that the hour of Darien's life after that incident is censored. Let's just say that it   
included A LOT of cuss words, some very entertained arcade customers and one hysterical Andrew.  
  
************************One hour later in the back room**********************  
  
"HA HAA HAA HAA!" Andrew gripped his stomach in a small attempt to control his mirth.  
"SHUT UP Drew!" Darien said angrily as he squeezed the couch below him with his fists.  
Andrew tried to breath and pretty soon it seemed like he was finally beginning to get a grip. Then he looked   
at his best friend and burst out laughing again.   
Darien turned red with fury and embarrassment as he stretched the medium sized baby blanket   
around his waist in an attempt to sit on the ends while covering his...ahem. Andrew could only wipe away   
his tears and laugh some more at his friend's predicament.   
"I-I'm sorry man, but you would be laughing to if your best friend, who happens to be all about   
control, got a muffin shoved down his throat and his pride and joy burned to a crisp by a fourteen year old   
girl. And then...and then...AH HAA HAA!"   
"SHUT UP DREW!" Darien was now the color of mars.  
"And then he got humped by a whale! AH HAA HAA HA HAA!"  
The dark haired man could only bury his face in his hands in shame at the thought of what had   
happened following the Serena incident.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Darien was on the floor trying his best to howl in pain while having a muffin in his throat. With   
everyone in the arcade panicking standing around him. That was when a cry went up..."Step back everyone!   
I know the Heimlich Maneuver!" Darien looked about for his savior and shrank back in terror at what he   
saw standing above him was a HUGE BEAST! "Step back everyone!" she cried. "I'm gonna need some   
room here!" and with that the crazy woman proceeded with the...what she called the Heimlich maneuver,   
and what I call censored because no one should have to be put through that. But I tell you it still looked   
pretty damn funny.  
  
After Darien had finally coughed up the offending muffin, he immediately ran into the back room. Leaving   
a laughing crowd and a woman/ beast commenting about ungratefulness behind him.   
In the backroom Darien ripped off his pants and ran into the bathroom to check on his...ahem.  
Andrew eventually followed and finding his friends pants on the floor picked them up and put them in the   
washer for him and left the blanket of the baby that his little sister was babysitting outside the door while he   
went back into the arcade to take care of business while Darien took care of his.  
***End flashback***  
Andrew fell to the floor laughing at the memory while Darien continued to turn all shades of red.  
'I'm going to get you for this Serena.' Darien, now Tuxedo Mask thought murderously. 'I'm going to get   
you back tonight.'  
  
********  
End for now because I'm hungry. I'll continue this chapter some other time. Please review! 


	6. on the way home

Chapter 6. Oh. My. Goodness. And before three months go by! Yes thank you thank you. Anyways...drum roll please...I am now pleased to present....CHAPTER 6! YAYYYYYY! Even if it has a lot less humor than the last chappie.  
  
Disclaimers still apply.   
  
I NOW OFFER TO EMAIL A MESSAGE TO YOU WHEN I UPDATE THIS STORY.   
  
So when you're done reading and think you may want a free email update go back and read the note. K? Thanx!   
Don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
*******ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**********  
  
  
  
--Taking place 8 hours after Darien's vow of revenge with the girls in an ice-cream shop-  
  
  
  
Serena stared...focused...concentrating her eyes heavily upon the object in front of her. She watched, as the chocolate syrup began dripping down around two blue M&Ms and thought to herself how it reminded her a lot of...she gave a war cry before jabbing her spoon furiously into her ice cream sundae and mangled the chocolate, vanilla, and candy mass into oblivion; while her four friends stared at her with odd looks on their faces. Rei, Ami and Lita sweat dropped at Serena's odd behavior while Mina just looked sad at the loss of such a delicacy.  
Patiently the girls waited for Serena to quit her tirade, but after five minutes they realized the storm wasn't coming to an end any time soon, and people were beginning to wonder why it sounded like there were woodpeckers in the ice-cream shop.   
"Uh...Serena?" Ami whispered as she nudged the side of Serena that had the arm that was steadying the cup, "Serena?" she asked again before sighing as she sat back, the blonde was obviously lost to the world.   
"Jeez guys what do you think has her so riled up?" asked Lita while looking around the table.  
"Beats me," "that poor ice-cream," and "I literally don't have a clue Lita." Were heard from around the table. (A.N. can you guess which said which?). Rei just shook her head before shouting, "HEY MEATBALL HEAD WOULD YOU QUIT ALREADY!? THAT ICE-CREAM DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Serena only looked angrier and kept on banging her spoon to the bottom of the glass as she held the spoon like a murderer would.   
Rei, furious that she had been ignored, got up, grabbed Serena's arm and slammed it on the table. "DANG IT MEATBALL HEAD WOULD YOU JUST SHUT-UP!"   
  
**Crickets chirp**  
  
"heh heh heh...ahem." Rei coughed as she sat back down from her raised position over Serena and waited for the other people in the restaurant to get back to their own conversations; it wasn't happening.   
"HEY WHAT ARE -YOU- LOOKING AT HUH?!" ...the restaurant returned too normal. Rei gave a self-satisfied smile as she turned around back into her seat.   
"Gosh Serena what was that all about?" pitched out Lita.  
Serena looked as if she was about to speak before appearing to change her mind.  
"Nothing really." She replied. "Just needed to release some stress I guess."  
"Stress? From what? Playing video games to often?" snickered Rei.  
"No!" Serena sighed. "Look I just got into a big spat with Darien earlier is all."   
Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as Serena's face looked sad.   
"He really is a jerk to you isn't he Serena?" questioned Lita as Mina nodded and looked sympathetically towards her friend.  
"Yeah, he is." Mumbled the obviously hurt girl.  
Even Rei, who had a crush on Darien, had some kind words. "What did he say to you this time Serena? It's not about your grades or your hair is it? Usually that kind of stuff doesn't even faze you. It's alright you know, you -can- tell us. We'll understand."  
Serena nodded and looked about ready to cry. "He said...he said that I was..." Serena sniffled, "that I wasn't a virgin."  
"WHAAAAT?" exclaimed everyone present.  
"WHY THAT BASTARD!" cried Lita.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" screamed Rei  
"NO HE DID NOT!" burst out Mina.  
"I'm surprised that such an elite specimen of the male species could be so harsh on a person like you Serena." Ami gasped. "Why would he say that!?"  
Serena clenched her jaw. She couldn't tell them. Not about Tuxedo Mask's visit or his links with Darien. Her pact on scouts honor with Luna prevented it. So she lied.  
"I don't have any idea. Gosh guys who knows?" she whispered with her head in her hands.  
"We'll get him back Serena! Don't worry! We'll make him pay won't we girls!?" cried Lita.  
"YEA!" they replied.  
Serena smiled, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I already took care of him."  
"Huh? How?"  
Serena laughed a little before saying, " You'll have to ask Andrew, I have to get home."  
"SERENA! You -have- to tell us! We're dying to know!"  
"Go ask Andrew or wait till tomorrow."  
"Ooh you bite!" complained Mina.  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow K?"  
"K!"  
"Oh and Serena!" shouted Rei, "If you want to talk about that little event later you can call any of us you know! We are here to listen."  
"Yea I know." Serena said as she walked to the door. "Thanks!"  
"Bye!" the girls called out, as they looked back to each other.  
After a few minutes silence, Rei stretched her hand out to the middle of the table and glared angrily at her friends Mina, Lita and Ami.  
  
"All in favor of making Darien's life hell tomorrow for saying those things about our best friend say 'aye!'"  
  
Three hands shot to the center of the table as 'ayes' were sounded.  
  
"The friendship scouts are on patrol!" cried Mina gleefully as she took an army helmet out of nowhere, dropped it on her head, and saluted her fellow comrades.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serena*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stepped out of the dessert shop and began to head towards the lake; somehow home just didn't seem very inviting at the moment.  
Finally she ended up walking by the lake in silence as she gazed across the still waters at the reflection of the crescent moon. "It's all so silent and still," she sighed, "I wish I could stay here all night and just sit here by the lake with no one to ever interrupt me." She whispered, "All night in the dark, under the moon with the trees blowing in the breeze. Just me, all alone, and maybe the person I lov..Oh!"  
Serena felt herself get flung around and slammed into the tree next to her. She groaned as she lifted her head to see an ominous figure looming over her, blocking any escape. A very tall figure...a very mad figure. Serena gasped his name.  
"DARIEN!"   
  
  
*~*~**~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
He had left the Arcade hours earlier, right after his pants had finished drying and punching Andrew in the arm for laughing at him. He had spent most of his time since then walking around town fuming about what had happened to him earlier.   
He hadn't known she was there. He wouldn't of said it if he had. Honestly, he was just angry was all, he would have let it drop. But noooo the little meatball head had to go and declare war over it! Jeez what a disagreeable girl! He tried to get himself to calm down but it just wouldn't happen. That little sheera just had to go and make things difficult for him. He had thought being obsessed with her was bad enough, but now he was angry and obsessed which made it even worse. Now he didn't know what to do around her. Be angry and phycotic or passionate and suave. "Well who said I couldn't be both?" thought Darien stopping in his tracks. "There's got to be a way to get her back for what she did without ending up with me not being able to kiss her. I need to be able to so that I can see my princess." Darien thought about it for a while before he finally figured out what he would do. He would play her. He would make her fall in love with him, no, he would make her want both him and his alter ego and then break her heart twice. For Serena, that kind of pain would be the most harmful. Darien laughed to himself as he walked along.   
"Darien you aren't honestly going to do that are you?" piped up his conscience.  
"She deserves it."  
"You're kidding right? This is Serena we're talking about. And you basically called her a whore to her face. How did you expect her to react?"  
Darien didn't answer that question. Just at that moment he noticed a certain meatball headed figure walking by the lake that he was. Quickly he hid behind a tree.   
"What are you going to do?" asked his conscience suspiciously.  
"Nothing. I'm just going to scare and confuse her a bit."  
When finally she came close enough to grab he jumped out and pressed her against the tree he had used to hide behind.  
He watched as she struggled in his hands and then looked up into his eyes. It was so fast that it seemed almost on reflex that she cried out his name.  
She tried to bolt away but he swiftly pushed her shoulders up against the tree with more pressure than before.  
  
"OW! Stop that hurts" Serena cried.  
"Oh does it?" Darien asked sarcastically. "I'm so sorry."  
Serena struggled and gasped as he continued to hold her against the tree. He was so close to her.... "How did you find me!?" she whispered.  
"Who cares? I did and that's all you need to know." He said angrily. "You crossed the line today you little brat, and I've come to make you pay."  
The young woman looked shocked and then defiantly up at him. "-I- CROSSED THE LINE? YOU DESERVED IT YOU EGOTISTICAL PIG! And just what do you think you're going to Darien? You can't do anything to m...hey!" Serena gasped as he slipped one hand around her, to the small of her back and pressed her against him as his lips found their way to the soft skin of her neck. Serena felt her body go stiff against his and her breath get ragged as he massaged the sweet skin of her neck slowly with his tongue.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SERENA~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gently he sucked and nibbled until she began to gasp for breath. Somehow she just couldn't make herself stop him, she didn't know if she wanted him to. Seconds later he ended it slowly with a soft kiss on her neck. Serena opened her eyes and gasped as she felt both his hands move to the sides of her waist and push her against the tree again. His mouth moved up to her ear and she listened to him speak angrily,  
  
"Don't try me Serena. Don't you dare ever challenge me." He said forcefully before lowering his voice, " He's coming back, I just thought that I should warn you. Personally I don't care what he does to you, but tomorrow...you're mine, and I'll make you pay." With that he let go of her completely, turned around and walked into the night.  
  
Serena felt herself fall to the ground as she watched him retreat. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving as she numbly touched the spot on her neck that his mouth and his tongue had caressed so tenderly. It was still warm, still moist.  
"Damn you Darien!" she screamed after him. "Who do you think you are!? You can't do this to people!" Suddenly she shivered as the wind blew against her, reminding her of where she was. Stiffly she stood and began her walk home.  
  
  
  
****END OF CHAPTER*****  
  
*Sings to the tune of the 'lamb-chops' theme*   
  
this is where the chapter ends   
I will soon write more my friends.  
There is, only one thing that you know you have to do  
If you want to see some more, just write me a review  
  
This is where the chapter ends  
I'll soon write more my friends... 


	7. Who's been sleeping in my bed?/ Lesson n...

After much waiting here it is. The next Chapter.  
Disclaimer stands.  
*Waves her little flag* Over 200 reviews! Yaaaaaaaayyyyy! Go mee! Go meee!  
**AHEM** I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!   
I would seriously like to apologize for the last chapter. IT SUUUUUCKED!   
AND I KNOW IT!!!!! I'm totally disgusted with myself. I would simply   
like all of you to know that it sucked because I had to write a research   
essay the night I published it and I used this fic as a last ditch   
attempt at procrastination. So thus my "creative juices" were quite   
marred and the chapter was completely screwed over. So if you're   
confused about what the hell happened in that chapter. Trust me. So am   
I. I'll try to make it make sense in later chapters though.   
**Teardrops**  
  
Secondly, as an answer to some questions in my reviews...  
  
THIS WILL NOT BECOME A HENTAI!   
THE RATING WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE UPPED! The things that are and will   
be in here aren't any worse than some of the Pg-13 movies I've seen. No   
sex here though. Sorry, shananae' don't play dat in dis phic! Hope you   
hentai fans can cope! Maybe I'll let a hentai person write an alternate   
ending for you guys, but I don't think I will let anyone do that. So   
don't email me about it. Onegai?! Arigatou!   
  
Once again I apologize for the suckiness of the chapter. I will try my   
hardest to help you understand what happened throughout the rest of the   
story.   
  
I intend to make the next chapters better. **sob!** I'm so ashamed.  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!  
  
Sincerely  
  
Sorceress Usagi.  
  
~ -^ P.S. this isn't anything serious guys. I'm not pointing   
fingers, just answering questions. So don't feel the need to defend   
yourself or anything. Hee hee. It's all about the fun people, It's all   
about da fun! Now on wit da chappie!  
  
PS – Please Realize that I changed my rating to PG13 alrighty? Personally I   
think this chapter's the only   
one so far that is really deserving of Pg-13 rating…but it's your judgment…not   
mine.  
  
  
PPS – I realized that some of you are confused with what Darien was saying about   
his plan. Well I can't   
say anything or I'll give away future chapters. So you will just have to read   
more and piece it together in   
the future won't you! BWAA HAA HAA HAAA! ….however if you guys get totally   
confused to the point   
were you just don't want to read anymore…I WOULD like to know if I go that   
far…*sweatdrop*…it   
would be appreciated.  
****************************************************************************  
It was one of those nights. You know the kind where there are just those   
few stray clouds in the   
sky that the 12:00 sun couldn't dissipate earlier that day. The kind that are   
illuminated by the light of the   
moon, making them appear to be a deep lazy, but somehow serious, blue. Where the   
streets are deserted   
and empty of all human life but you, and the breeze seems to blow at exactly the   
right moment to give you   
a surprise case of the chills while you submerse yourself in listening to the   
sound of rustling leaves. One of   
those nights that make you feel like just about anything could happen, and   
anything could just jump out at   
you, but you've been waiting for it ever since you went outside to begin with,   
so you wouldn't be surprised   
if anything actually did.   
That was the kind of night it was when all this happened.  
  
Serena had gotten home about 15 minutes ago to a worried mom and bothersome cat   
(whom she   
told she'd talk to later). After explaining that she had been out with the girls   
(conveniently leaving out   
anything about a certain Mr. Tall-dark-and handsome) Serena had set herself down   
to a late dinner as her   
mom washed the dishes behind her. As idle chit-chat led to more chit-chat Ilene   
eventually brought up the   
subject of her daughters rest during the past night….  
  
  
"So dear how was your rest?" Ilene asked nonchalantly.  
Serena paused in the middle of lifting her fork before putting on a angry mask.   
"Interesting." She   
spat. Ilene just spun around in surprise at the venom in her daughters voice.  
"Why dear what's wrong? Didn't you sleep well?" Ilene asked, sincerely alarmed.  
"Yea I guess…I just had a rough day is all…a really strange one anyways…" Serena   
said as she   
forced herself to calm her anger.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Ilene asked in her most sympathetic voice.  
"Not really mom," She answered with only a half-truth. "Actually, I'd just like   
to go to sleep now   
if you don't mind."  
"O.K. dear, go ahead upstairs, sleep tight Kay?"  
"Night mom." Serena got up and put her plate away before she remembered   
something. Darien   
had said he would be back.  
"Oh. No." Serena tried to hold her emotions, as she asked weather she could   
please stay on the   
third floor again that night over her shoulder. Ilene just gave a sad smile to   
her child's back before softly   
saying… "I suppose so dear, you look like you could use a good rest. Get some   
more sleep tonight O.K.?   
I'll see you tomorrow."   
Serena nodded before turning to leave the room and heading upstairs. She opened   
the latch to the   
room above and stepped into the enchanted world that was her room for the night.   
Slipping into the silent   
room, the walls seemed so formal and defined as the moonlight spilled in from   
the open balcony window.   
Serena shivered in surprise at the sound of gently rustling leaves, and looked   
up to see the white, veil like   
curtains billowing gently towards her from the breeze outside. Serena walked   
swiftly to the window and   
latched it shut. She was certain that it had not been open when she left that   
morning, perhaps one of her   
parents had come up after she had left to make sure she had broken nothing in   
the room. Serena just shook   
her head and sighed before she looked at the small latch on the window,   
wondering if it was strong enough   
to keep out one of Tokyo's strongest super heroes.   
Turning from the window she looked around the room for her nightgown. It wasn't   
to long before she   
realized that she had left it downstairs in her own room when she had changed   
that morning, and so left to   
retrieve it. When she stepped back into the room again, she immediately began to   
change into the silky   
material that was her bedclothes. Checking the windows once more to find them   
satisfactorily locked she   
climbed into the bed and sank beneath the covers. Two seconds after getting   
comfortable she felt a peculiar   
tapping on her shoulder. Exasperated, she turned to look at what was causing the   
disturbance and there it   
was…or more appropriately…HE was. Under the covers, in his tuxedo, propped up on   
one elbow with his   
head on his hand while the other arm laid leisurely in front of him, was the   
Tuxedoed man himself (minus   
the hat). On his face was a sardonic smile, and his aura reeked of cocky   
attitude. Serena's eyes widened in   
shock the minute she saw him and immediately jumped out of the bed. Like a   
lightning flash, he leapt out   
after her, grabbed her, and pinned her to the floor beneath him.   
"My how the tables turn…" he said mockingly when he had successfully   
pinned her wrists above   
her and had the rest of her straddled.   
She looked up at him in anger when she had found her attempts at escape   
futile.  
"What are you doing!?" she hissed.  
"This." He muttered as he swooped down to capture her lips with his own.   
"And this," he   
whispered as he softly kissed her neck, the same place his alter ego had, "And   
this," he whispered as he   
went even further down to rest between the triangles of the dress and sucked   
gently with his lips.   
He felt her chest rise up and heard her gasp quickly as she took a   
shocked breath.   
"S-stop!" She tried to cry. But with him so near all he could do was   
squeak. Still that didn't   
prevent him from understanding what she said.  
He just chuckled deeply at her plea and replied. "No Serena, I don't think   
I will. Cause frankly my   
dear," he trailed off as he again rose up to be by her ear, "I really don't   
believe you want me to."  
"Who are you to tell me what I want and do not want?!" she spat.   
"I am everything to you right now in case you hadn't noticed. Now be quiet   
or you'll wake your   
parents!" He said gravely.   
"Get off of me or I'll wake my parents!" she countered.  
"Wake your parents and I'll tell Darien that you dream about him!" he said   
viciously. (AN – of   
course he already knows that she dreams of him, he is Darien (Duh!) but she   
doesn't know that does she?!)  
Serena eyes widened as she felt herself go crimson. "I do –not- dream   
about Darien." She said   
quietly.  
"Oh but you do. I know you do. In fact, his name was the first thing I   
heard you say when I got   
here the other night. Only you said it about three or four times over. What was   
going on in that little 'oh-so-  
innocent' imagination of yours huh Serena?"   
Serena gave him a disgusted look. "I can't believe I trusted you!" she   
said bitterly.  
For the man behind the mask, that was like a wake-up call. He had intended   
for things to go this   
way, well for him to scare her a little anyways. (He had suspended his thoughts   
on breaking her heart for   
now.)After all, scaring and confusing her had been the plan since he had last   
seen her in the park as Darien.   
But now, now that he had lost, or was losing her trust, even as Tuxedo Mask, his   
whole idea of revenge   
seemed so pointless.   
'It's no wonder I was never fond of Serena until she kissed me,' he said to   
himself. 'She's the only   
girl I know who can make me act like I'm insane.' Mused the man.  
"Relax girl. I just didn't want you screaming and waking up your parents," he   
said evenly.  
"Well you sure have a weird way of keeping a girl quiet!" She bit out   
sarcastically before a pause   
fell between them. A minute or two later she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that   
you heard me say that?"  
"So then you do dream of him?" he asked smiling.  
"Only if you won't tell him I do."  
"Your secret is safe with me…now will you be quiet and let me kiss you?"  
"Could I stop you?"  
"Probably not."   
"Then I don't see why you're asking." The captive sighed with a smile. Tuxedo   
mask just looked   
at her, eyebrow raised.  
"You're actually going to give in to me tonight?" He said with mock   
astonishment, "what's the   
deal?" Serena thought for only a moment before replying, "Well I did say   
I trusted you, and   
after all, what could make finding out stuff about you easier than having you   
come to my room   
every night like this? Plus, if I'm going to learn how to kiss it may as well be   
from my favorite   
superhero, don't you think? And besides…" she trailed off as she struggled under   
his grip to get   
comfortable, naively not noticing the shadows of desire she caused him…but that   
doesn't mean he   
didn't. Before she could finish the sentence, or even get comfortable, he was   
upon her, hungrily,   
and powerfully, drawing her sweet lips to his. He ached so badly to wrap her in   
his arms and lay   
there all night with her beneath him, with that scandalous nightgown doing zilch   
to stunt her   
beauty or hide her natural smoothness. But even if she did drive him insane   
since that first kiss, he   
was still a man who prided in self-control. Some time later he drew away from   
her, but only far   
enough to where he could look upon the whole of her mildly flushed face, and   
still feel her rushed   
gasps for breath on his face.   
Serena looked up in a confused, though almost pleasured shock with an expression   
that   
clearly screamed "What in the world was that for!?" With the most serious   
expression she had   
ever seen on him, (even when she was Sailor Moon) he calmly stated, "This is   
your first lesson   
Serena, if you do not want to be kissed, don't you ever purposefully provoke a   
man."   
"Purposefully provoke?" she replied confused, "all I was doing was saying why I   
was   
giving in to you."  
Tuxedo shook his head, "Aaaand…." He supplied.  
Serena looked annoyed, "…and trying to get comfortable you bozo! This isn't   
exactly the   
most comfortable position for me here! The only way I can even move is if I   
wiggle around like I   
was doing just a minute agoo-oooh…." Her eyes quickly shot from the top of his   
head to where he   
sat, in order to reassess the situation. It didn't take her long to work out   
just what might have been   
the "provocation" he had spoke of…. With an embarrassed blush, she tried to   
looked away, but   
was caught by his gloved hand. As she brought her own free hand to rest on his   
shoulder, she   
looked up at him, with a blush still gracing her cheeks. His hand, however, was   
placed gently on   
her cheek, his finger absently tracing her jaw-line.   
As blue clashed with blue he couldn't look away. Her eyes were caught in a   
stream of   
moonlight that had poured in from the window, and seemed like it's pure energy   
and turned them   
into glistening sapphires. When he could bear the unspoken words no more he   
whispered what he   
had longed to say since the first night he had laid eyes on her,  
  
"Gods how did you get so beautiful?"   
Serena only closed her eyes and welcomed his gentle kiss. His last one for the   
night.  
*****************************************************   
__________Mean while_______back with the scouts who happen to be planning   
Darien's demise for tomorrow… and coincidentily, that's when Serena and Darien   
will be   
together…could this possibly add up to hilarity?…hmmm…?__________PS…it's not   
important   
to know who says what down here. But if you're bored go ahead and puzzle it out.  
  
"Crshhhh…Uh Tannenbom this is dipstick over."   
  
Mina will you knock it off with the walky talkie names already!   
"Crshhh…I'm not blonde ditz, Tannenbom, I'm dispstick!" Mina responded.  
"Hey wait I thought I was dipstick!" Rei blared over the milky talkies.  
"Well I'm 20,000 leaugues under the Sea! I know that much!"   
"20,000 leagues! We agrees that name was to long! I thought we were just going   
with   
Bookworm 320!?"   
"But I like that name better! It's my favorite book!"  
"ARRG! Guys that's not important! All dipsticks who successfully   
boobytrapped their   
Darien sectors say aye!" *two ayes sound*  
"Now, all Blonde Ditzes who successfully booby trapped their sectors   
say aye!"  
"Aye…" grumbled Mina. "and I'm not a ditz…"  
"Now all BookWorms who successfully put video cameras over all of Tokyo and   
Darien'  
s room say aye!"  
"…"  
"**Sigh** All 20,000 leagues under the seas who successfully put video cameras   
over all   
of Tokyo and Darien's room say aye!"  
"AYE!"   
"Fine then, My work's done too. Good job team. Now all that remains is to wait   
until   
tomorrow!"  
  
  
************************************************************************  
****Enter wicked cackle here!…Reason one because of the wicked plan…Reason   
two…This chapter is O-V-E-R! BWAA HAA HAA HAA!))  
  
Pleasse write a review! Even if you have before! I don't care! Honestly!   
Sniffle   
sniffle! 


	8. The ambush and the beginning

Guess who's back, back, back, 

Back again, 'gain, 'gain

Usa's back, back, back

Tell a friend

Usa's back, Usa's back, Usa's back na na na!

(Tune and words excluding Usa (which use to be shady) are Eminem's, I forget which song)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok Ok so I need to work on my update schedule, GOMEN! 

**THANK YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS WHO MADE THE POPULARITY OF THIS FIC POSSIBLE! THANK YOU ALL**!!! I'd write names like the other saintly authors do but I figure you can see them in the review section if you so desire and that you don't feel like reading through them you just want the story. Anyways, I thank all of you for your support. One reader thought I didn't give enough recognition to my reviewers, so I just wanna make sure you all know how much I appreciate your reading my stories.

Disclaimer stands…as always…does anyone not realize by now that I DON'T own Sailor Moon? No published author of a book out there puts a disclaimer on every chapter. So from now on, no more disclaimers for me, I think you get the picture that it's not mine no matter how much I wish it were. Just this story, that's it. This disclaimer (and all my other ones) stands for the rest of this story…unless I feel the need to be silly. **wink**

**WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**: Well if you want the reasons it took so long, here's the list in the order it happened…

1.) My grandmother died. - Emotional trouble. Was out of state for funeral. Had no computers or even the will to write.

2.) End of school exams were murder to study for and stressful to take. Plus the exit exams and PSAT.

3.) I wanted to spend time with friends when school ended.

4.) Was gone for 5 weeks to the other side of the country visiting other grandparents. No good computers there, he didn't have Microsoft Word, I just can't write without it. I was also to busy fighting with one cousin and looking out for the other two because that particular one is a BIG jerk. Not sayin' any names. I had a lot of fun though! And I found out that I'm not scared of plane rides any more. Which is a plus.

5.) Wanted to update my other stories before this one. But I cut that idea off after the second story.

6.) Got home just a couple of days ago and have been resting.

7.) I knew this would be a long chapter and my procrastination is simply awful.

Well I think that's all of them. Anyways,

ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         I don't want to write this write now. So…I don't think that I will.

**HA! Got YA! LOL. Keep scrollin'! Just HAD to do that! Don't hate me!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

-Outside the Crown Game Center---At 7:00 in the morning-

"You guys ready for this!?"  the tall brunette said abruptly.

"You bet!" replied the girls on either side of her.

"Now remember, Mina and Ami, you're going straight up to him and acting like your normal blonde and brainy selves. You know…loosen him up a little."

"Rog-O!" Mina chirped while Ami nodded.

"Then Rei," continued the brunette, "that's when you and I go in and…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know all this! You've only told me 30 times! Let's just do it!" snapped Rei.

"Well, excuse me." Lita rolled her eyes and gestured for Ami and Mina to go inside."

-Inside the Crown Arcade-

Mina and Ami walked casually through the doors and went to sit down at the bar, both of them on either side of the man in question. They greeted him, and he greeted them in return. 

"Hi girls. How are ya!? I didn't think people your age were awake at this time of day."

"Yes, well, if there's something –important- enough going on we tend to do irregular things." Said Mina with her chest puffed up. The man just gave her a strange look.

"Say what?" he responded.

"Uh…what she's saying is that we just wanted to get an early start on studying today! That's why we're awake so early!" interrupted Ami after she slammed a hand over Mina's mouth and poked her stomach so her lungs would deflate.

"Uh…okay." He said with a forced laugh. Just after which he heard the bell over the door ring, he looked up, but there was nobody at the door.

"Odd." He said.

Mina just smiled sweetly, "What's odd?" 

Ami discreetly watched Lita and Rei crawl from their hiding spot behind the Sailor V game to behind the counter.

"The door just beeped but nobody came through the…" THUNK!!!! Resonated the frying pans.

And with that Andrew was out like a light.    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright, everything is online and functional!" Reported Ami.

"Excellent!" replied Lita. Everything was going according to plan.

"HEY GUYS! I think Andrew is coming around!" cried Mina. Rei rose from her chair across the room and walked over to the bound and gagged blonde man on the floor.

"Ya know, I think we hit him just a little to hard Lita." Rei stated as she checked Andrew's bumps.

"I told you only one of you was needed to hit him but noooooo! Nobody listens to the Mina now do they?"   

Lita laughed nervously as she knelt in front of Andrew, who was now looking at them as if they'd gone crazy.

"heh heh. Um…hi Andy…uh, well…it's like this, see, I know this looks bad but we have a –really- good explanation for all this." Andrew's eyes practically screamed,

 "OH REALLY!? YOU DANM WELL BETTER!!" 

Lita laughed nervously. "Well first of all you've been out for about 3 hours now." Andrew's eyebrows furrowed. "But don't worry, we closed the arcade for you." She finished quickly. His eyes went wide. 

"Well we figured that you wouldn't want us to leave it open since we had to de-wire your security cameras." Rei explained. Andrew looked ready to cry. Ami sighed and walked over as well.

"Look Andrew," she sighed, "We needed your monitors so that we can spy on Darien and make sure he falls into our booby traps. And yes we have a good reason for doing so. You see Andrew we're sick and tired of Darien picking on Serena and the other day he took it to far.

"Yeah that's our job!" cut in Rei.

Mina continued, "We're getting revenge on Serena's behalf. We knocked you out because Darien's your best friend and we figured you wouldn't let us use your screens because of that. So unfortunately you're going to stay bound and gagged till further notice." She finished happily. After all, her crush was bound and gagged and it was HER job to look over, and take care of him. What more could any girl ask for!?

Andrew grunted in anger, but then leaned back against the wall in defeat. Smiling at this the girls all went back to their original posts.

         "You might wanna give him an asprin later Mina." Suggested Rei. Andrew, suddenly aware of the dull pain and unclarity in his head, nodded and groaned. Mina immediately got up and went to retrieve the medication. Upon returning she quickly ripped the tape off his lips, and whilst he screamed, squirted water in his mouth, shoved in an aspirin and taped him back up. He had just enough time to choke it down. 

  Ami rolled her eyes and surveyed the screens and focused on one. "Hey everybody, she called, the Dodo bird has left the nest!" Lita and Rei both popped over to the screen Ami was in front of too see Darien walking out of his apartment building and towards his car.

"Hey wait a minute," Mina said as she walked up, "wasn't there a bucket of egg yolks and stuff hanging above his door?"

         "Actually, I rigged that for when he came home." Replied Lita. Mina nodded with a wicked, understanding smile. They all watched as Darien drove out of his parking place and out onto the road.

         "Didn't anyone booby trap his car!?" whined a disappointed Lita. 

         "I only put in a couple mini cameras, I didn't want him to get suspicious right off the bat you know." Snapped Ami. 

         "Good thinking!" agreed Rei. 

         "So which way is he going?" asked Mina "Can we see any action soon?"

         "He appears to be heading North East." They watched for five minutes until finally…

"He's at Serena's –house-!" shreaked Rei.

 "What the heck is he doing there at 10 in the morning! She won't even be awake yet!"

They watched as the man made his way up the steps of the house and rang the doorbell, then entered soon after.  10 minutes later they watched in horror as a frazzled looking Serena obediently followed Darien to his car and entered the passenger's side.

"What the fizzle!?" cried Rei. "What are they doing together!?"

"Oh my." Sighed Ami.

"Well isn't that interesting." Snorted Mina. 

         "Gimme the phone!" Lita said as her face paled. Mina quickly gave Lita her cell phone. Lita took it and dialed a few numbers.

         "Hello Mrs. Tsukino? Yeah this is Lita. I'm wondering if I might talk to Serena? Uh huh, really? Well…do you happen to know how long she'll be out with this "nice young man"?" the poor brunette bit down a choke. "All D-day?" she croaked. "No, nothings wrong. Thank you Mrs. Tsukino!"   

         "What's the matter Lita?" Ami said worriedly. 

         "Guys! We've gotta do something! Darien's heading right into all our booby traps AND HE'S TAKING SERENA WITH HIM!!!!"

It's really short I know, but unfortunately it was this now or nothing till who knows when so, please bare with me. I'm –hoping- I can continue this tomorrow, so please stay tuned. ****


	9. Let's Talk A lesson on the Side

Hello All! Guess what! The tomorrow I mentioned in the last chapter apparently lasted long enough for me to get into college! Go figure! That was what…2 or 3 years! I am massively sorry. I'll be amazed if anyone reads this chapter. But we'll see.

Thanks to all my wonderful supporters who stayed with me until chapter 9. You were all so nice and wonderful with your reviews. Thanks to all of you.

I know you guys who've been waiting for this don't wanna read those long chapters again so I made a handy-dandy recap. Yay!

Recap:

Chapter 1: Their first kiss. Both enjoy it a lot, however, both Darien and Serena see the royal version of each other during it and feel a little guilty after the kiss is over. Keep in mind, they don't realize that the royal vision from their dream is, in fact, the one they are kissing. D and S have a little spat over it resulting in Tux giving S kissinglessons.

Chapter 2: Serena returns home after her run in with D. She discusses with luna what happened (leaving out her vision of the prince) and makes her swear on scouts honor to tell nobody, especially the sailor scouts about it. That's when Serena mentions the Tux Mask bit and Luna suggests that there may be a link between Darien and the enemy, and maybe he's a youma. Serena doesn't think so. Her mom gives her a beautiful nightgown and lets her sleep in the luxurious attic room. Tux comes to her house and wakes her.

Chapter 3: Little bedroom teasing. Romantic stuff. Serena ends up on the ledge next to the balcony.

Chapter 4: Serena is wary of tuxedo mask thanks to Luna and eventually insults Tux with the "you might be a psycho rapist" thing. They build some trust after they get over that. She falls asleep in his arms. He puts her to bet with somesweet words and a rose bud.

Chapter 5: Serena wakes to find that the previous night with Tux wasn't a dream. She is mad at Darien because she is so frazzled at the current situation. Darien is still pissed that she even had the nerve to use the word rapist and so insults Serena's sexual integrity when she comes over to talk to him. Serena throws hot coffee in his lap and shoves a muffin down his throat. Humor ensues. Darien plots revenge.

Chapter 6: Just some information about joining my mailing list for updates. cough cough updates…ya.

Chapter 7: Serena and the girls are at the ice cream shop. Serena tells the girls about what Darien said. Girls plot revenge on Darien. Serena is then walking by the lake later that night. Darien shows up pissed over the burning of his ahem and stuff. He decides to scare and confuse her a bit. He tells her that Tux is coming back later that night, and that the next day he (darien) would get even with her the next day. Oh yeah, stolen kissies. (Can't resist desire!)

Chapter 8: Tux and her form a bond (kissy kissies). **Lesson #1: Don't (romantically/sexually) provoke a man unless you know you really want to. Basically, don't ignite his interest without being prepared to respond to it. **The girls prepare for making Darien's tomorrow hell. So by now, Serena and Tuxie are fairly cool with each other. Serena sees these meetings as a way to investigate the nature of, and of course spend time with, Tuxedo Mask.

Chapter 9: The girls take over Crown Arcade and tie up Andy. They are using his monitors to watch Darien fall into their traps. They watch as Darien picks up Serena for the Day, and they freak out. The girls also mentioned some booby traps they set up.

AND NOW, AFTER ALMOST 3 YEARS OF WAITING, I GIVE YOU…..(drum roll)….CHAPTER 10!

Serena was pissed, and if she hadn't been feeling so tired she knew that she'd have been even more pissed. What gave Darien the right to sneak up into her room and wake her up at 10 AM? What kind of person would even wake up before 10AM on the weekend? A madman that's who! A freaking moron with no life! Someone who lives to torture innocent 14 year olds who like getting their full 15 hours of beauty sleep!

"You don't have to look so angry. It's not like you didn't know I was coming here for you today," Smiled Darien as he guided Serena towards his car. Serena only frowned and growled in his general direction. "That's not very lady like you know," he laughed.

"Well as you love to insist, I couldn't be lady like if my life depended on it, so why should I bother trying? Especially when it concerns a personality zero such as yourself?" Darien only rolled his eyes in response and opened the passenger door for the blonde. She just looked incredulously at him and stated matter-of-factly "Just because you somehow tricked my mom into letting you in my room before I'm awake doesn't mean I'll be tricked into your car, dummy. I'm not going anywhere with you." Darien let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look," he said, "I know you don't like me, and I don't much think I like you either, but I think both of us are tired of what's been going on between us since we met. Can't you at least pretend to be amicable for one day and help me try to find a safe plane between us so that we can at least minimize our future feuding?"

"I don't speak Greek Darien."

Frustrated, he sighed. "I want us to spend today finding a way for us to stand each other without declaring war every time we see each other, ok?" She eyed him with suspicion. "That's all, I swear!" He cried as he threw his hands up; Serena looked at the ground as if in thought. He placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up in surprise in order to meet his eyes. "Scout's honor." He said calmly. Her eyes widened slightly at his choice of words, but she quickly recovered before he noticed.

"Luna did say that Darien might be connected to the negaverse as well," she thought to herself, "If I am going to try to get closer to Tuxedo Mask, I may as well try to get more information on Darien too. Even if I think he is a mean guy." She heaved a deep breath before surrendering to his declaration. "Fine." She shrugged as she seated herself in his car. With a satisfied smile Darien shut her door, rounded the car and took his seat behind the steering wheel.

Back at the Arcade

With quiet attentiveness, Serena's friends watched as the two began their day together. Andrew, of course, remained tied and taped somewhere in the back of the room.

After a moment of silence Ami looked to the faces of the other girls and asked, "Where do you think they could be going?"

Rei, who had turned a faint green with envy responded, "That's not the question Ami. The question is why are they going wherever they are going **together**?"

"Relax Rei," chided Lita, "It's not like they have an interest in each other anyways."

Ami nodded. "But that's exactly why Rei's question has some merit Lita." She stated.

"OH MY GOD!" Wailed Mina. The startled others looked at her. "He's going to KILL Serena isn't he?" Mina cried. The girls rolled their eyes and chuckled before turning back to the screen.

"I somehow doubt that Mina. Darien is mean to Serena, but I don't think he is quite homicidal." Laughed the genius of the group. "Oh." Chuckled the blonde. "The question at hand seems to be 'what are we going to do now?'"

"Yeah," concurred Lita, "I mean, the whole point of all this was to punish Darien, not Serena with all our booby traps. Serena is inevitably going to be caught up in it if we just sit here doing nothing." A brief moment of thought followed before Rei piped up.

Rei sighed, "I think we shouldn't do anything. If anything, our traps will help her out. After the first couple, one or both of them is bound to suspect the other and forfeit their day together. I think it would actually help Serena get away from Darien, who would still be subject to our traps. We'd still be doing her a favor by doing nothing." The other girls looked at Rei with suspicion.

"Just whose side are you on Rei? Serena's or Darien's?" commented Mina; "It sounds like all you want to do is get Serena away from your crush. Do you realize how jealous you're sounding?" Rei blushed slightly.

"I admit it is a slightly biased option coming from me, but you have to admit that it does make a little sense. Just think about it. If what I say works, then Serena and Darien will split; most likely Serena will just go home, leaving Darien to run into the traps by himself, which means we would still accomplish our mission. Not to mention we wouldn't have lost an entire night's sleep for nothing." Silently the girls took in what Rei proposed.

"You know she might actually be right you guys." Said Lita. The girls nodded. "Maybe we should take a vote on what to do." Again the girls nodded. "Alright then, All in favor of running around like headless chickens to sabotage our own booby traps before Serena and Darien get to them, raise your hand; and those who are in favor of doing nothing and letting things take their own course keep your hands down."

Mina and Ami raised their hands. Rei and Lita did not.

"Crap, now what?" sighed Rei. Mina licked her lips and shot a look at Andrew. The other girls caught her line of site and also stared at Andrew, who shrunk under their gaze. "Well," stated Rei, " he is the only one who can break the tie."

"But he's Darien's best friend. His opinion will be biased." Voiced Ami.

"He's Serena's friend too though; either way, nothing can be done about it unless one of us plans on changing her mind." Concluded Rei. Ami shrugged in submission. Mina walked forward and removed the tape from his mouth after telling him not to shout. The girls stood in a half circle around him and stared at him, waiting for his choice.

Andrew stared up at them. "What on earth makes you think I'm going to get myself in between the two of them? You realize that choice is baited don't you? No matter what I say one of them is going to kill me in the end." He whined with anguish. Mina smiled.

"You don't really believe that you aren't already involved do you? Come on man, we're in your arcade and we're using your equipment, you're just as much involved as we are."

"That's faulty logic at best Mina." Andrew reasoned.

"Look at it this way Andrew, interjected Rei, if you don't make a choice we'll all just say it was your idea in the first place. That's four against one, and since we're using your equipment and store, no one will believe otherwise."

"Well excuse me," he said sarcastically, "but if you count the massive lump on my head I think my proof will outweigh your claims a little." Ami sighed.

"Look Andrew, we just want your opinion. We won't tell anyone what you said, we'll pretend we never came to need a tie breaker if the subject ever arises, which it most likely won't okay? Please, time is running out, and as Serena and Darien's friend you should want to put in your two cents. What should we do?"

Andrew sighed, he knew there was no way out. "Fine, he said, here's what I would do if I were you…."

Back in the Car

Darien turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to roar to life. Shifting to drive he slowly pulled the car out of Serena's driveway and proceeded down the street away from her home. A quiet and mutual sense of discomfort hung between the two like an overbearing fog, one that could not be burned away by the warm rays that filtered through the tinted windows and washed the car's interior with light. Uncertain about what to make of the situation and somewhat agitated by Darien's presence, Serena saw no choice but to cut the fog with a blade forged of sound.

"How in the world could you manage to get past my mother and into my room while I was sleeping? It seems strange that my mom would let a guy that is a total stranger into my bedroom before I am even awake." She mused aloud. Darien smiled in response.

"It was easy. When I asked for you at the door she assumed I was your boyfriend and I didn't tell her otherwise. She just made sure your dad and brother weren't home and then told me where to find you. I was able to keep my breakfast down at the thought of being your boyfriend long enough to get upstairs and to a bathroom before I came in to get you." Chuckled Darien.

"Oh JEEZ." She made a gagging sound as Darien shot her a smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest as if in disgust. "She was probably just kidding with you. My mom has known me since before I was born…she should at least know by now that I have much better taste in men than that. God, at least give me credit enough to think I could get a boyfriend with a personality score of at least 1." She huffed, to which Darien just rolled his eyes.

"For the sake of nipping this argument in the bud, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," he replied.

"Fine with me," she agreed; he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Without a word she stared out her window at the passing trees and buildings. Ten minutes passed in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask about where we are going?" asked Darien.

"No."

"You don't want to know?"

"I figured you wouldn't tell me if I asked. The only thing I know is that because of my little coffee fiasco the other day you somehow plan to make me 'pay' today…as you put it so nicely last night." Both blushed slightly at the mention of it. Darien gently bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Actually, I want to talk about all the things that have happened this last week with you somewhere, but I don't really have a plan on where to take you to do that. I didn't really think about it after…after I left you last night."

"Is that so?" she replied with sarcasm.

He responded with a "yes…"

"So what are we going to do then?"

"I think I know a place that we can talk in private, which is something that we need, I think."

"…Why? So if one of us kills the other the body won't immediately be found?"

Darien felt a small smile on his lips. "You know, you could almost be funny if your jokes weren't always so lame."

"Whatever." Serena said before she stuck her tongue out at him. Darien blushed slightly at the sight of it and the thoughts of the previous night as Tuxedo Mask that the sight of it called forth. He quickly looked away before she could notice.

Twenty minutes later Darien pulled into a parking spot and unfastened his seat belt. "We're here." He stated.

"You're joking right?" she immediately responded; "Now I'm sure you're going to kill me Darien. This place is obviously an absolute death trap and I am not going in."

"Don't worry about how it looks. I have a colleague at work that is renovating the place soon, so I know that it is safe for us to go in."

"Why can't we just go to a park or something?"

"Because when we start talking or arguing I don't want anyone around to stop us like people usually do. Whatever it is between us that is causing so much anger needs to be figured out and gotten out of our systems. This abandoned theatre is the perfect place." Serena remained unconvinced as she gave the building the twice over…suddenly a look of recognition struck her and she shot Darien a look that was a mixture of amusement and smugness.

"You say you know about this theatre, huh? What exactly do you know about it?" she asked.

"I know that we shouldn't have any trouble, nobody will be coming here until months from now."

The blonde laughed. "Please tell me that's not all you know about this place." Darien shrugged.

"What else is there that could be important enough to want to know?"

Again, Serena laughed. "My god, wait till I tell everyone that you took me here; they'll never believe me!"

Darien's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What the heck are you talking about." With tears of laughter streaming from her eyes Serena looked up at him with a smirk.

"Darien this is the old X-theatre."

Darien showed no response. Serena just let out an amused sigh.

"Darien this is the theatre that showed only XXX movies for 30 years before the city shut it down for being…unclean…if you catch my drift. It's the most popular porno site in this city. I can't believe you didn't know!" The onset of redness in Darien's face was instantaneous…which only caused Serena to laugh harder.

"According to my friends this became a popular high school make-out spot for years before they roped the place off. And just WAIT until I tell everyone that you, the great and mighty Darien, brought me, Serena, here! HAHA!"

"Get in the car." Squeaked a very red faced Darien.

Five minutes down the road Serena turned to the still rosy Darien and batted her eyelashes before asking in a joking voice "Where to now lover boy?" Inexplicably, his heart skipped a beat at her words, but he was not to be outdone by her jests.

"To my backseat if you don't stop teasing me, my sexy lady." He replied in a low voice. Serena's cerulean eyes widened slightly at the intensity in what he said and felt her pulse quicken. She softly licked her lips and returned her sightline to the surroundings that the car passed by, hoping the awkwardness that she now felt would pass as quickly. "Ewww," was the only reply she could muster.

Smiling with satisfaction, he informed her that he knew one more place that was solitary enough to suit their needs: another abandoned building that he was certain had no…questionably dirty history.

An hour later Serena found herself in the middle of the woods, in a place she had never seen nor heard about. However, she was just happy to be out of the car after spending an hour and a half driving around just to find a place to talk. Walking slowly around the car to her side both Darien and Serena took in the surroundings. Before Serena lay a large building that appeared to have once been a white mansion, but now only small sections of it were visible. Long vines, overgrown shrubs, trees, and other plants that had grown from the earth to swallow the house in their powerful grip covered the rest. In awe, Serena asked Darien why she had never heard of such a large place that was hardly more than an hour out of town.

"Because no one else can get to it," was his cryptic answer. For a moment he seemed to be far away, but that moment was brief. Soon after it left him, he sighed and walked determinedly forward toward the steps the ascended to the front of the house and Serena was not far behind him.

The space inside the house was massive. Large arched doorways lead to other rooms and hallways; faded colors and deteriorating structures of the house lined every wall and corner. The house had fallen deeply into disrepair, yet it still struck Serena as beautiful. Perhaps because she could tell that it had at one time been beautiful, or simply because the home had lost only it's fresh appearance but not its grandeur, she could not tell. She only knew that somehow, she felt small but welcome by just being there. But strangest of all, it felt _familiar_. Like she had been in that same place long before but she could remember.

"What is this place Darien?" she asked quietly and she looked over at him.

Taking a deep breath, he replied "This is a place my parents left me in their will. I think they lived here when they were still alive, but I don't really know. All I know for sure is that I am the only one who ever comes here so we should be fine to talk here."

"Oh." She breathed, letting go of the notion of familiarity. Now knowing what the place was, she knew there was no way she could ever have been there before.

"Andrew said that you already knew my family was dead, is that right?" he asked, to which Serena nodded her affirmation. "Okay," he stated, "just know that I don't want sympathy for it." She nodded once again. "Fine then. Fine. Just go through that door and take a seat, it's the only room with furniture that isn't covered tightly in plastic. I'm going to get something for us to drink." With that he walked off into the maze of halls leaving Serena in the atrium of the house.

Through the open archway that marked the separation of the two rooms Serena found a sitting area that consisted of two couches that faced each other with a coffee table between them. Through the dusty darkness she searched for a light switch on the wall, but by the time she had found one Darien had arrived with a box and a pitcher of ice tea.

"Don't bother." He said as he opened the rectangular box. "I'm not up here often enough to pay for the electricity. I find that candles and whatever sunlight gets through the vines on the windows offers enough light to do whatever I need to when I am here. I only pay for water." Deftly he pulled out four long, red, used candles and a lighter from the box. The candles he placed in holders that had been left out on the table and the lighter he used to ignite the wicks. After that he walked to the couches and removed the tarps that had been tossed on them to prevent the collection of dust on the royal blue leather. Serena, who had been leaning against the wall watching him walked over to have a seat on the couch nearest her. Darien did the same on the opposing side. They looked at each other and their eyes met. Once again they felt their hearts quicken for a moment before slowing back to normal.

"I guess this is it then." He said. Serena nodded her agreement and asked where they should begin. "I'll flip a coin." He decided as he pulled out a penny. "Heads it's you, tails it's me." Serena laughed in response. "What?" he asked nonplussed.

"Just thought it was funny how the coin mirrors us. You know, I'm heads as in meatball head and your tails because you're an ass." Darien rolled his eyes and flipped the coin.

Arcade, 1 hour 5 min before

Back at the arcade, the four girls were awaiting Andrew's tie breaking opinion.

"What I would do if I were you," he said patiently "is go back in time and make it so you had never put those booby traps up in the first place."

In the background a cricket chirps.

"You can't say that Andrew, you have to break the tie." Cried Rei. With a sigh Ami wandered back to the surveillance screen.

"You wanted my opinion, you got it." He insisted. "I think it was wrong of you to interfere with the two of them this way. I agree that Darien is not very nice to Serena but there were other ways to do this."

"Yeah, yeah. What's done is done. What are we going to do now though?" The raven-haired girl hassled.

"How should I know? This is your mess, not mine."

At the computer screen, Ami's eyes got wide, "Oh my GOSH guys! G..get over here!" she cried. The other three girls promptly made their way over, and their jaws immediately dropped at the sight that greeted them. Serena and Darien, the world's greatest enemies were at one of the most famed "make-out" spots in the city.

"THAT'S IT! We have to stop them!" shrieked Rei.

"Relax girl, neither Serena nor Darien would do anything foolish. It's probably just a way for them to be alone since no one is aloud to go there anymore." Concluded Ami.

"But this will tarnish Darien's reputation if this gets around. I'm going to get them!" insisted Rei.

Ami, Mina, Lita and Andrew watched as Rei stormed out of the back room and out of the store. With a sigh Ami realized that the choice had just been made. If Rei was going to separate the two, she would most likely end up with Darien in Serena's place. The traps would have to be taken down. "Mina, Lita I think we should start taking down the traps. There's no point for them to be up any more. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Darien, Serena and Andrew in order to be sure nothing bad happens." The two agreed and left to erase the work they had done.

For the next hour and a half Ami directed Rei on how to follow Darien based on his movements that she detected from the camera and tracer that had been planted in his car. Rei then passed on the directions to Chad, whom she had convinced to help her by driving her around. For the whole ride, Rei had been stewing about the situation her friend and crush were in; she could not wait until she caught up with them. Oh the things she would say to that Serena! Finally, the drive was coming to an end…they were five minutes away from the house that the two had entered.

"Um…Rei? We can't go any further."

"What!"

"This is totally private property Rei. The whole place has a huge fence around it, it's impenetrable." Incredulous to Chad's claims, she shrieked her disbelief. "There's nothing I can do Rei. This place is a fort. You'd, like, have to wait till they come down or just talk to this guy later."

"We'll wait." She stated. Chad shook his head and reminded her of his duties to her grandfather at the temple. And despite her loud protests, turned around and began the drive home.

Back at the Arcade Mina and Lita had just returned and entered the back room. Ami turned around and shrieked in surprise. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Mina's skin was dripping with honey, thorns were in her hair, dirt on her face and her clothes were soaked in water. Lita's hair was singed, her face was covered with what looked like lemon cream pie, and the rest of her was covered in oil and white fluffy feathers.

"What did you DO?" Ami cried again.

"REI did it!" They cried in unison.

"HOW?"

"She didn't tell us where her traps were so we didn't know where they were until it was to late!" cried Mina. "…and there is another little problem." She added.

"What?"

Lita laughed nervously, "Apparently we weren't the first to get to all of the traps…and now there's a uh…mob outside after our blood."

"There's WHAT?" cried Andrew.

"Oh no." sighed Ami as she put her head in her hands.

At the Mansion

The shiny coin flipped over and over above Darien's head as both Serena and Darien's eyes watched it move. With rapid speed it fell into his palm, which he used to flip it on to the back of his opposite hand. His eyes read the face of the coin…

"Heads," he said, "looks like you're up."

"So what do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything…everything. That pertains to us. What you think, why you do things you do, stuff that pertains to why we do what we do to each other, I guess." Serena licked her lips.

"Anything?" she asked. Darien nodded. "Fine then. I suppose we should start at the beginning."

"Sounds fair." He nodded.

"The day we met. When my test paper hit your head…why did you make fun of me? Ever since the day I met you I've seen you with other people and you're always so nice to them no matter what they do. The first minute you met me you acted like you already knew you hated me."

Darien shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Serena gaped. "That's it? If that's all your going to say about what I ask you then I can tell you right now that this is pointless." Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"Cool it Darien," he told himself, "you may not want to open up, but it has to be done to get past all this and get close to her for the princess."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm not really used to talking to you civilly. The truth is I don't know why I did it. Maybe I had felt…I don't know…I think…I….Grrr! I didn't think it would be this hard." He laughed a little as he sat back into the couch. "How about we agree that whatever we say here, stays here between you and me, okay? That might help us both." After a brief minute, Serena nodded. He was quiet for a moment before he forced out his answer as though it burned him to say it.

"I was jealous of you, alright!"

The blonde's eyes went wide. "What?" she cried.

Darien looked off to the side as he answered a little slower. "I was jealous of you," he admitted. "I was jealous of you and I think it eventually made me look down on you. I had seen you around before, you know. With your friends and family. I would think how lucky you were. You had friends and family who loved you and were there for you through everything. Something I have never had, but I guess I had always wanted. And you were always so happy. No matter what happened you could always find a reason to smile….I…I envied that too. And you accept yourself, even with your imperfections, and act like you have nothing to prove to anyone. I guess you could say I observed you from afar. And then that day came when we finally had a reason to speak to each other. When you tossed that test paper on my head. When I saw the grade you got it just made me angry."

"But why? You hardly knew me, what did it matter to you?"

"…because." He said, "Because I just figured that…I had nothing when I grew up. No family, no friends…no happiness and from that nothing I saw fit to make myself work to become better. I worked for a position of intelligence and status. I had to work to deal with my loneliness; I had to work to be recognized as alive by people. And I made it happen. Then here you come into my life. A young person with everything I always wanted, everything I had to work so hard for and things that my hard work could never give me…and you let yourself be nothing. And you're okay with it. I suppose I thought someone with such a support system would use that strength to go forward in life. Would have the desire and ability to carry on and be great. I didn't…I don't understand how you were okay with pretending you don't have to work to get through life…It just upset me. I began to look at you as nothing but a foolish girl. Not to mention you were different than anyone I had met before…I guess that's what bothered me."

Serena nodded. "That explains a lot."

"My turn." Said Darien. "Okay, I'll go back to the beginning later, there's something I need to know now." Hesitantly Serena looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Did you dump steaming hot coffee in my lap and make me…" Darien gagged slightly at the memory, "just, that whole thing. Why?"

Serena scoffed, "Are you kidding me! You basically called me a slut to my face over nothing!"

"Well what about your rapist comment the night before! What makes that any better?" Darien shouted. Serena looked shocked. Quickly Darien realized what he had said and recovered, "Tuxedo Mask told me what you said. He took it personally, and as a close friend of mine I saw fit to be mad at you as well."

"That's not an excuse!" she cried. "You had no right to say what you did! Not to mention I was shocked that he actually showed up; I thought you were kidding me!"

"Well, I wasn't."

"Nah, really?" She said with sarcasm. "Look, I'll say I am sorry if you say you're sorry. But I think we're about equal on this one."

"You almost burned my….!" Darien protested. Serena tried her best not to blush at the thought.

"I said I was sorry. And I'm here with you for it am I not? I think I've made my penitence. If you don't think so, then that's no longer my problem. I don't owe you anything." She insisted.

Darien sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry too then."

"My turn." Serena said as she sat back into the chair.

"Why do you call me meatball head when you know I hate it?"

Darien chuckled. "In the beginning it was because of what I said before about looking down on you. But after a while, it just got funny. You always had such funny reactions to whatever I said. I guess it made me feel better to know that even someone like you, who is always happy, can be upset once in a while. I guess it made me feel good to be the one to cause it. Not to mention you're cute when you're angr….y." Darien blushed and yelled at himself in his head. "Crap! I just told her she was cute! What the heck am I thinking."

He looked up to see that Serena was also blushing slightly and staring at her hands.

"Okay then. You're turn."

"How do you know Tuxedo Mask, and what did you do to make him owe you a favor?" she asked.

"Serena, I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tuxedo Mask is in a very delicate situation as a superhero. If anyone knew he was linked to me, that would put both him and I in danger."

"I guess that makes sense." She thought out loud with disappointment. She was hoping to get some information for Luna about him and Tuxedo Mask. Apparently, that information would have to come later. Serena shivered in the chilly air of the house. Darien noticed.

"I could start a fire if you're cold. It gets pretty chilly up here on the mountain, even during midday. Actually, I think I will. I'm a little cold myself. And since there's no electricity, there's no heat or AC."

Darien left the room and returned with newspapers he had found elsewhere in the house. He used them as fire starters for the wood that was already in the fireplace that ran perpendicular to the arrangement of the couches. Moments later, heat from a roaring fire was spilling out into the room, dwarfing the light of the four dwindling candles. After he completed the fire he took his seat again and drank from his glass of tea.

A few wordless minutes passed before Serena reminded Darien that it was his turn to go.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "My question is this: Why do you let yourself do so poorly at school? Why don't you care about bettering yourself?"

"hmmmm." She hummed. "I guess I just never looked at it that way. It's not like I don't want to do well. I realize how important it is for me to do well, and how important it is to my parents that I do well, but for some reason I just can't do it. And as much as you may think otherwise, it does bother me. I guess I just feel like I can't do much to change it, so I stopped letting it affect the way I live." She paused for a moment. "Sometimes…sometimes I think I'm just stuck."

Attentive to her words, and curious to her meaning, he asked her how exactly it was that she felt she was stuck.

Serena sighed. "I know this sounds crazy. But I feel like I am both afraid of failure and afraid of success. So I am stuck. I don't know what to do, so I do nothing." She looked into his face and saw it marred with confusion. Exasperated at not being able to convey her point she tried again. "I just feel that if I started becoming successful, I would have to acknowledge that the unsuccessful person that I was before was meaningless…a waste of life. Also, people would begin to expect things from me, and I would become even more fearful of letting them down…of failing. And I fear failing, because that also means I would be disappointing people I care about. I know it sounds confusing, but somehow it makes sense to me. It scares me to change. Because there are things about me I really like. And wouldn't they change too if I decided to try harder to change a certain part of myself? So I am stuck and afraid to change or try. Does that make any sense?"

He shrugged, "Sort of, I think. I must admit that I am surprised. I always thought you just didn't care. It sounds like you've actually put a lot of thought into understanding this."

"Like I said, don't think it doesn't bother me. I just don't talk about it to anyone, and the only reason I am telling you is because we swore to keep it a secret, and no one would believe you if you told them anyway. In any case, that's the best way I can explain it." He nodded and gestured for her next question.

She licked her lips in preparation. "Okay Darien. Try not to be to mean when I ask you this, but I do want an honest opinion, alright?"

"Alright, I promise."

"Darien…do I really kiss like a hippo?" He smiled at the question before she continued. "And has Tuxedo Mask told you anything about it, because he's not complained to me about it yet. He also hasn't told me how to kiss properly yet."

"You want to know, honestly?" he asked.

Serena sucked in a deep breath; she prepared herself for the harsh words she knew would come.

"Yes." He said to himself. "Say yes. So far it's all you know is giving you access to kissing her and seeing the princess.But it's such a _lie._"

"No Serena. I was just being mean at the time. I was shocked…among other things. But I don't really want to talk about that yet. You could use a few pointers, but you kiss ok." In his mind he told himself how mildly he had just described her earth shattering kisses. But it was for the best….

Serena smiled in surprise. "Really?" she questioned in disbelief. Darien nodded.

"How about me?" he asked, "Do I really kiss like a dog?" Serena laughed and reciprocated his answer onto him.

"Let me ask one more question before you take your turn. Why did you really kiss me anyways?" he asked.

Serena looked down in shame.

"It's like I said that day. I wasn't thinking very clearly. I guess I hadn't really looked at you as a friend, and I used you in order to be able to enter that wedding dress contest….I hope you'll forgive me for it."

"A friend." Mused Darien. "How about now?"

"We're still not what I would consider friends Darien. But I think with all this talking, it could eventually be possible. Sure. If we can stop arguing so much." He nodded. "I..Is that what you want?"

Darien bit his lip. Something inside made him want to cry that he wanted so much more than that. But that something was buried so deep that he was able to ignore it completely. "I think I might." He said gently.

Serena smiled. "I only have two more questions Darien. One of which you probably won't be able to answer."

"Try me." He replied.

"Well the first one is 'why did you kiss me last night at the lake?'"

"I was trying to intimidate you. I was very upset about what had happened earlier when I did that to you. I am really, really sorry. There is no excuse for it." Serena nodded.

"Secondly….do you know what Tuxedo Mask likes in a girl? Or how he likes to kiss?"

Darien's eyes flew wide open. "W…what?"

"I was just thinking. You said I could use some pointers, right? I thought it might make things easier to know what a guy like him would like. I thought you would have some insight because you're a guy and a good friend of his."

Darien was totally silent. This was unexpected…and problematic because that question was somehow very arousing. Here was a pretty young woman that gave him rushing thoughts and feelings who was basically flat out asking how to please him. It was a dream come true!

"What makes you think I know?" he asked.

She laughed nervously. "Well, obviously I don't expect you to know exactly what he likes, but I thought your tastes might be similar since you guys seem to be good friends."

"So basically you are asking what I like?" choked out Darien.

"Yes…I guess so."

"Down boy." He told himself. "She's young. Don't be impulsive. But this could be very advantageous. Another opportunity to try and see the princess…and feel those sensuous lips on mine again." He quickly ripped himself from his arousing thoughts.

"I'm not even sure how to explain something like that." He admitted.

Serena nodded. "That's ok. I thought it couldn't hurt to ask though." Darien rose from his seat on the couch and walked around the coffee table to Serena who eyed him with curiosity.

He sat down beside her on the couch. "Just how willing are you to learn what he likes?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. There's no way to explain a kiss and truly capture what it is and its meaning. What I mean is…that if you're willing. I could show you what I like…what I think he would like. If you want."

Once again Serena's bubblegum pink tongue wet her lips. Anytime she was in his presence it was as if every part of her body started working funny. Her palms would dampen, her heart quicken, her thoughts rush, her lips dry, her body yearn…and before she even thought a single word about what he had proposed, she felt herself whisper "Yes…yes."

Serena gazed up into his eyes shyly and as if in a trance, Darien wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him gently. His body screaming "Thank you God!" at what she had just whispered to him. He had feared that if she had waited another second to say something he would have kissed that cute mouth of hers anyways.

Her lithe body was warm and soft against his; the nearness of it filled him with sense of fulfillment and perfection. The world became silent and faded away, and for them it was as if it were just the two of them in existence, almost as if they were between sleep and awake…so close, warm, and surging with an inner yearning to kiss each other. For a moment it seemed that there were no more worries, no more walls, and no more painful fights, only a shared peace and emotional desire between them. He gazed at her and she returned it with a kind of nervous "I want to tell you how I'm feeling but I don't think I can say it" kind of look. He realized he probably appeared the same way.

"Serena." He whispered.

She longingly stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Darien, what should I do?" the blonde whispered.

He couldn't help smiling at her innocent and breathy question. Gently he took her hands and placed them around his shoulders and gently told her. "If you are ever uncomfortable with this, just tell me ok?"

"Okay," she responded. He smiled reassuringly at her as he raised a hand to cup her cheek. Slowly he proceeded to trail his fingertips through her bangs and gently along the curve of her blushed cheeks. "When you are kissing anyone Serena," he continued, "softly touching that person's neck and face or holding his or her head is a very intimate part of a kiss. During feelings love, it's one of the most sensitive and intimate places to touch someone. Especially with a kiss." He leaned forward as though to kiss her, but the moment her eyes fluttered closed he went lower and kissed the nape of her neck and he enjoyed the feeling of her jump slightly beneath him. "The ears, especially, are very sensitive." He said playfully before he stopped to nibble her earlobe a bit as he raised his head from her nape. He smiled with satisfaction at her flushed appearance. The smile she was returning to him was not needed, however, to tell him he was also flushed and excited. Gently he held her head in his right hand while his left hand guided her to lie down on the couch. She looked at him in surprise. "Trust me." He smiled. Willingly, she lied down, and he followed suit beside her; one hand holding her face as he was propped up on the other arm, facing her and the back of the couch. Trying desperately to control his breathing in this position, he whispered, "another thing you should never do, Serena, is kiss without passion. A kiss is a gift to someone you care about and trust. And I want you to trust me…because I trust you. I think I might even…" Serena gazed at him with wide eyes, and he could not help but be drawn in to her beauty. Even if this was just considered practice by her for his alter ego, he knew that he needed to feel her passion; his own words had made him crave that intensity he had felt when she first kissed him. He could feel the burning need rapidly consume his body in a flame of insane desire for her...and he could no longer bear it.

"Serena…" he almost whimpered, "kiss me..."

He hardly noticed how the force she used to throw herself at him had thrown him backwards and off the couch. All he knew was the intense sensation of her body on top of his, their lips seeking each other in a heated desire, and the feel of her arms around his neck. One hand ran through his midnight hair and she ravaged his body with waves of unrealized love. It was amazing to him…more than amazing, but she'd had control the first time…it was his turn. Holding her head and lower back he rolled her onto her back. "We need…to move away…from the table." He said breathlessly. She nodded and turned over in order to crawl to the space in front of the fireplace on her hands and knees. Darien felt himself become impossibly more aroused at the site and he quickly followed her over. Gently he guided her to lie on her back and he stared down at her from above, admiring what he saw…but not for long. Gently he traced the curve of her neck with his light kisses to the nape of her neck, and then he stopped…as if he were thinking. Then he kissed her lightly…and began to draw her into his mouth. "D..Darien." she breathed. He stopped immediately and replayed her voice in his head. She had moaned his name. The sound of it excited him. That she had said his name like that…not tuxedo mask…not anyone else. She had called for him. Withholding every urge he had to take her so much further than kisses right there in front of the roaring fire, he resumed his work at her nape. He listened with great titillation to every sound he evoked from her, and within seconds he began to sooth the pain with the tip of his tongue. After which he moved his mouth the few inches it took to get to her ear and gently whispered, "I have marked you princess."

Not even realizing what he had just said, he moved to her lips and captured them with his own. he was only beginning to realize how much of her he wanted as his own.

Gently licking, kissing, holding and playfully nibbling each other, they experienced each other in a way they would never have predicted, and neither would object. But all good things must come to an end, until they can begin again. Eventually they left that mansion and drove away.

The two decided to stop at a fastfood chain in order to get something to eat. Serena, of course, ordered half the menu, which Darien insisted on paying for since it was his idea to take her out that day anyways. Not to long later they decided that it would be best to prepare for returning home. Somewhat embarrassed at what had occurred, they quietly took their leave.

In the car on the way home Serena found the courage to thank Darien for his help with the matter. He replied that she was welcome, but that he had not really done that much to assist her. She smiled at the comment and counter pointed, "practice makes perfect."

By the time they had arrived back in town it was 8PM.

"Should I take you home Meatball Head?" Darien winced at his slip.

"Just because you think I'm cute when I'm angry doesn't mean I'll let you call me that." She told him.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard, Serena. Let me make it up to you."

She glanced at him with interest, "How so?"

"Ummmmm….How about we rent a movie and watch it at my place? I have popcorn and drinks I think. Maybe we can talk a little more."

Serena checked her watch and for the first time that day realized how long she had been out. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"Time flies when you're havi….nevermind."

Serena couldn't hold back a laugh. "It sounds like it could be a nice idea."

Within the hour the two ended up back in Darien's apartment complex with a copy of the newest adventure flick. As they walked towards his doorway, Serena felt the tip of her shoe scrape the carpet, causing her to fall. Darien's reflexes allowed him to catch her with ease. "You really ought to stop falling for me, or I might start returning the favor to see how you like it." he said jokingly before he could catch himself. He felt her shiver in his arms as though racked by a chill, and their eyes met as he helped stand her upright, though his arms never came out from around her. Blue clashed with blue as the stood in front of his door, the desire rekindled in their met gaze.

Darien, resisting the rising urge to kiss her breathless right there in the hallway stammered "M-Maybe we should go inside?" Serena just nodded her agreement. Taking one hand from behind her and removing his keys from his pockets, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Serena followed through the open door and turned to shut it.

As it clicked she gave a cry of surprise.

Darien turned around and his eyes went wide. Serena stood there with a complicated expression of hurt, anger, and possibly even heartbreak on her face. Serena picked up her hands and watched the slimy egg run down them before she looked straight into his eyes. "I should have known better than to trust you." Serena choked out. Darien tried his best to recover from the shock and defend himself.

"Serena I didn't…"

"Forget it," she interrupted him, "I hope you're happy now." She said as she turned and ran away in tears. Completely confused Darien followed her for a step or two before he noticed a pink piece of paper on the ground. He snatched it up, read it's contents before he balled it up and threw it across the room in fury.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment after Serena.

Back in the monitoring room

"Well, I finally convinced the mob you guys weren't here." Sighed Ami as she entered the room.

"Ooooh hell. That is not good." Lita said.

"What?" asked Ami

"Guys," Lita stammered, "I really hate to say this, but I think we are in more serious trouble than that mob."

Rei, who had just returned from the temple where she left Chad, was obviously not happy to hear Lita say that. "Why Lita? Because we just egged Serena? She doesn't even know we're responsible. Let Darien take the blame, its better for both of them that way anyways."

Lita, the Amazon of the bunch shook her head. "That's not what I mean. What I meant was Darien knows who really did it."

"WHAT? HOW?" Cried Mina who had finally left Andy's side.

"That pink piece of paper." conjectured Ami. "Lita, what exactly was written on that piece of paper?"

Lita laughed a nervous laugh. "Ah ha ha, just a bit of nothing…I just signed it…you know…so he'd find it after he got egged….you know….I thought it would be funny to put "courtesy of Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, and Rei Hino." Everyone was silent.

"We are in deep shit." Sighed Rei.

End Chapter

What will Darien, Serena and the Scouts do now? Stay tuned and I'll show you! Hopefully in less than a month! Thanks for reading. If it wasn't to your satisfaction, please keep in mind I haven't written fan fiction in over 2 years, I'm a little out of practice. I do appreciate your reading this though; feel free to give me pointers in reviews. Just try to be as nice as you can please if at all possible. Thanks to all of you once again.


	10. Sign up for update notification

IMPORTANT INFORMATION 

I'm trying to start a group of people who want email notifications when I update this story. In order to do this, I am asking that everyone who is interested to go to the site listed below and scroll to the bottom where an email address is listed next to the word "Subscribe" simply email that address and you should automatically be entered into my database.

This is a list of doors that will open to you when you sign up…

You will automatically be emailed no more than 10 minutes after the release of a new chapter.

If I start taking to long to release a chapter you can post your complaints directly to me

You can answer polls that I create about the story in order to better my writing and the direction I take this story. (Currently there are already 5 polls. They ask your feelings on chapter length, romance scenes, how well the story flows, whether anything further than kissing and light make-out sessions should be included in the story, and how you feel about the direction in which the story is headed.)

On the group calender I post the expected release dates of new chapters. So if I pass it, you'll be one of the few who will know about it and be able to bug me.

You can chat/email me and other members through the home site

other stuff I haven't quite figured out yet since I only made the site about 4 hours ago. 

**To sign up…go to my new site and look on the bottom right corner…If you do not find the sign up box, then look at the navigation menu on the left side of the screen and click the bottom option. That should bring it up. **

**Also note that you must type the site into the address bar yourself because the link was published with spaces. DO NOT TYPE IN THE SPACES.**

http:sorceressusagi . bravehost. com/ index. html


	11. Amicability and Lesson 2

Chapter 11 of a million kisses to learn from

Hello! It is I, Sorceress Usagi, once again at large in the fan fiction world. I hope you missed me, cuz I certainly missed all of you! I know I've been terrible about releasing timely updates, so I have about 3 chapters in this one to make up for it. (That's about 13 pages in word, just to let you know.  )

Well, anyways, without further ado I bring you more kisses!

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, you guys ROCK!

- -- ------

Serena felt warm tears and egg stream down her cheeks as she ran her fastest out of Darien's apartment building and onto the sidewalk. She knew that she was incurring curious and condescending stares from the people that she passed by, but she ignored them as she continued to blindly run away from that building…away from him and his deception. She could not believe how naïve she had been or how quick she had let herself believe his words. How could she have possibly let her defenses down so low, and so quickly for a man she had believed she hated? Why was it that every time she was in his presence she lost all of her common sense? She didn't know, but she hated herself for it. She just wanted to be home, showered and safe in her room where that man couldn't find her…and couldn't cause her heart anymore pain than it already had.

"Serena, WAIT! -----Let me explain!"

She stopped abruptly to look back in surprise. Not far behind her, Darien was racing to catch up. Already miffed beyond belief, she only turned and ran. In his head he felt his thoughts race with inexplicable panic. She really believed that it had been his idea to do that to her. He couldn't stand it. That was something he would never do and she had to know that. After all the progress they had made together that day, it had all disappeared in less than a second because of some prank aimed at him. He couldn't stand it! He had to tell her the truth. In his mind he could see that desperately crestfallen look on her face as she stood in his doorway, and he felt sick at the image. He couldn't explain why the look had affected him so, and he didn't care why it was so important to him that she not believe he was capable of hurting her such a vile way. But he knew without doubt, she had to know. Somehow, over the span of an afternoon, they had gone from bitter enemies to peaceful companions and he wanted that to last. He wanted to see that smile aimed at him again, he wanted that laughter to be because of him, he wanted her around him, and he just… wanted her friendship. That was all he knew.

"Serena STOP!" Finally he caught up to her and encircled her in his arms. All the while she kicked and shouted her protests. "Serena, listen to me! I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear it!" She didn't believe him for a minute.

"Oh yeah? Then why was it there?"

"Because your friends set it up for me!" She stopped moving.

"What?"

"You heard me, those friends of yours Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei set that up for me. If you don't believe me come back to my apartment and I'll show you the letter they left for me! I didn't mean for this to happen to you! I would never do this kind of stupid prank to anyone. Even you should know it's not my style." Serena looked at a loss. The tension inside her tore her into two different directions. She couldn't deny that such a childish trick seemed below him, but could she really believe her friends were responsible?

"Why would they do this?" she asked in broken words.

"No doubt because of all the trouble I've caused you. You're friends are quite protective of you, and apparently very vengeful as well." Serena was silent.

"I can't believe it…prove it to me. I want to see that letter." Darien let out a relieved sigh.

"I will, come on. And you can get cleaned up at my place. You shouldn't have to walk home like that because of me." Serena wiped her tears and fell into step behind him as they made their way back the way they came in silence.

Once inside the elevator, he couldn't help the way his eyes took her in. She stood hugging herself loosely as she leaned against the wall, looking somewhat tired and dejected. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence and was surprised when she looked up to meet his gaze. It took only a split second for him to avert his eyes, but it was long enough for Serena to know that he had been watching her. "What?" she asked.

Darien shrugged, "I was just going to say, 'for what it's worth, I am really sorry this happened.' Everything was going so…so well and I feel like it was all screwed up because of this. I hope you know that this was never my intention, but I am sorry." He felt his spirits lift a little when he saw a small smile grace her lips.

"You sound so sincere when you apologize. I don't think you've ever said anything like that to me," she said as she stood up from the wall as the elevator came to a stop.

"It's because I mean it." He responded as they walked towards his door. Serena looked up in surprise.

"You left your door open." She stated dumbly.

"I was in a bit of a rush." Serena gave a short laugh. He couldn't help but smile at her. "It's amazing how fast your moods change." She blushed as she looked up at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

They entered the apartment careful not to step in the raw egg that covered the tile floor, and made their way into the living room where Darien retrieved the balled up piece of pink paper. He gave it to Serena who read it over and sighed with defeat. "I can't believe them. I guess it's good to have people who care about me so much that they would do this, but they could at least go to the lengths to make sure they get the right person. Then again, what are the odds I'd end up at your doorstep anyway?"

"You mean what _were_ the odds, don't you?" He asked as he put his keys on the counter and walked into the kitchen. "…you are here now, after all."

"I suppose you're right." She mused. When he came from the kitchen his hands were full of paper towels and he made a beeline for the front door where he wiped away all traces of the egg.

"I'll mop it later. Till then, you should take a shower and get that gook out of your hair before it gets to sticky." Serena blushed, to which Darien smiled. "Don't worry, I have a T-shirt and draw string shorts you can wear, and I'll stay in the living room, ok?" Serena nodded. Once again, that nagging little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that common sense would be to go home and shower. But like every time she was around this man…that little voice was just too small to win. She followed him through the hallway to his bathroom where he gave her the clothes and towels before he closed the door.

For a minute he stood outside of it, his mind mulling the fact that there was a fourteen year old girl in his shower bathing. And it wasn't just any fourteen year old girl…it was the meatball head! He rested his forehead against the door with a soft groan. How did something like this happen? How did it go from "Meatball head versus Darien" to "Naked Serena in shower and Darien with complex feelings?"

"Why didn't I just drive her home so she could shower there? Why does my heart get thrown into such confusion when I am around her? Could it be that I am actually developing feelings for meatball head? Or maybe it's just a sign that she really is a clue to the princess?" Darien stared at the ground, completely lost in his thoughts until the sound of her voice reached his ears. He looked up at the door in surprise. She was singing in the shower! He couldn't help the smile that he gave. He began to walk away until the notes of a new song reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks and listened to the melody; then he quickly went to his room where he grabbed the star shaped music box from his dresser. Outside the bathroom door he opened the lid and let the tinkling notes fill the hallway and unite with her voice.

There was no mistaking it, the melodies were one and the same. Unsure of what to do, he closed the lid and returned it to his dresser drawer before he sprawled himself on his bed and closed his eyes. The faint sound of her singing still filled his ears as he lay there; listening to her gentle voice hit every note. Without noticing it, he fell asleep and began to dream.

Like so many times before, Tuxedo Mask stood in front of the dark and mystic castle gazing up into the silhouette of the princess.

"_My love…the crystal…please"_ she pleaded.

"Princess! Who are you? What is the crystal?"

"_Please…my love…the mystic silver crystal…" _He watched as she began to fade.

"How do I find it? Is Serena the answer! Tell me!"

"_Serena...Serena is…"_

"What?"

"_Wake up…wake up…"_

"Darien. Darien, wake up." Darien's eyes fluttered open as a hand went to his forehead as though to steady himself. He looked over to see her standing in his bedroom doorway wearing his smallest blue shirt and grey drawstring shorts, her hair was down and it fell in a damp golden river to her calves. Her face was lightly flushed from the warmth of the shower and her skin glowed from the scrubbing she had given herself to remove the smell of the egg. She looked, in a word, beautiful. He felt a small blush rise as she came to sit on the edge of his bed and put out a hand to push his bangs away from his eyes. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a bad dream." He just looked at her in silent awe. She looked surprised, "what?" He quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that nobody has ever woken me up before. It's kind of strange having someone there when you wake up when you aren't used to it." She smiled.

"You're alright then?" Darien relaxed into his pillow.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a dream you know, there's no need to worry."

"You really think so? I've always thought that bad dreams were always something to worry about, because they are always about something very personal or terrifying. At least that's how they are for me." Darien looked thoughtful for a moment. "By the way," she continued, "you said you were going to wait in the living room. I almost thought you left." Darien nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just ended up in here. I fell asleep before I realized it."

"It's alright. God knows I have no right to get on people's cases about sleeping." Darien laughed and sat up.

"You still want to watch that movie?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Well of course! Where there is a movie, there will be snacks and drinks. You know I could never say no to that. Let me just call my mom and tell her I will be home late and we can get started." She stood up and walked towards the door. Darien sat for a moment.

"Hey Serena. That song you were singing in the shower, the one without words, where did you hear it from?" Serena blushed.

"You heard that?" he chuckled.

"Only faintly, but yes I heard you." She gazed at the floor.

"I don't really know where I heard it, but I've known it for a while now. It just comes to me at random times. I like it a lot." Darien sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I liked it too, so I was curious." He responded as he rose and followed her toward the door. "The phone is in the living room. I'll go make some popcorn." Serena nodded.

Within minutes the two were seated next to each other on Darien's couch, munching popcorn, drinking juice, and watching the most awesome movie of all time, "Pirates of the Caribbean." Or at least, they were trying to watch the movie, but every time Captain Jack Sparrow appeared Serena would feign a swoon and declare that Johnny Depp was undoubtedly the hottest man alive. By the time the movie was almost over Darien couldn't help but respond to these claims. "Isn't he a little old for you? Aren't girls your age supposed to go for the other guy? The Will Turner character?" Serena only laughed at him.

"I don't think so buddy. I have this favorite saying, you know, and it says this: 'Love knows no age, and neither does Johnny Depp's face and body.' He is hot." Darien shot her a funny look before boasting.

"I could take him." Serena laughed again.

"The only man who could even come close to Depp's complete and total hotness is Tuxedo Mask, and even then it's so close even I don't know who wins." Now it was Darien's turn to laugh.

"You should tell him that, I'm sure he'd love to hear it. Now I'm dying to know where I fall on the 'complete and total hotness' list?" Serena looked at him and made a "hmmm" sound.

"I'd say you clear the top ten." She said finally. Darien laughed again.

"I didn't think you'd actually tell me." She shrugged in response and laughed along with him as the credits began to roll on the TV. She sat up, stretched her legs out in front of her and with a yawn she stood up. "I'd better get going soon. It's got to be really late by now." Darien yawned too and stood up.

"Yeah. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks."

Together they left his apartment and went to the car garage below the building. Darien led the way to his car and let her in.

"You know, for the most part, I had a good time today." Serena commented. Darien's heart jumped.

"I'm glad you did. I did too." He said with a smile, and before he even thought about what to say next he had already blurted out, "let's do more stuff together once in a while." Serena felt an inexplicable wave of joy pass through her.

"I'd like that." She said as they got into the car and drove away. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Darien thought of his next question.

"So what are you going to do about your friends?" Serena nibbled her lip in thought.

"I dunno. I guess I'll see what they say first, and take it from there."

"Guess I won't say anything to them then."

"Sounds good to me…OH!" Darien looked startled at her sudden outburst. "I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier, I wonder if Tuxedo Mask came by tonight." Darien tried his hardest not to seem to sure of himself.

"I'm sure he'd figure out if you're not home, and it's not like he can't come back later." He looked over to see her eyes widen in shock.

"You think he'd come back again on the same night?" Darien shrugged, his insides filled with laughter. It seemed that he still loved to tease her.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's very dedicated you know."

Serena's eyes gazed out the window and she let out a knowledgeable sigh, "I know."

"So you won't tell me anything about him then?" Darien shook his head.

"Nope."

"Drats. Well, I just thought of this, but if you see him before I do, warn him not to come around if my cat is anywhere near or she'll have his head."

"Oh, why's that?" he asked with a laugh. Serena puffed up her chest and crossed her arms over them, and in a very matter of fact voice said…

"Because it's not really mine, it's Sailor Moon's cat." Darien shot her a look of complete disbelief.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I wasn't joking. But if you don't believe me, I'll just have to tell him myself. If Luna finds out that Tuxedo Mask has been coming to my house nightly, we'll both end up cat food. That's no joke for sure." Now Darien was interested.

"Oh, and just how did you end up with Sailor Moon's cat?" Serena smiled deviously at him.

"Probably the same way you ended up with Tuxedo Mask owing you a favor." Darien snorted at the thought.

"I doubt it." He said as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Think what you want." She replied as she let herself out. "I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" she asked slowly. Darien gave a small smile.

"I hope so." Serena waved goodbye and ran into the house. Darien quickly drove home and parked his car in the garage. The minute he reentered his apartment he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, leapt out the window and made a dash for Serena's house. He had been waiting for this moment since he first woke up to the sight of her in his bedroom doorway.

Serena walked slowly up her driveway towards the front door thinking about what she had just said. If the reason that Tuxedo Mask was indebted to Darien really was the same as the reason she had Sailor Moon's cat it would mean that Darien would actually be Tuxedo Mask. The thought sent shivers down her back at the possibility. Her mind raced with the images of passionate kisses and embraces that she had shared with the masked hero. He had been gentle and self assured; he had seemed in control the whole way: a gentleman and mysterious lover type through and through. Though it was true Darien had shown some semblance of passion back at his parent's old house, the feeling was nowhere near the same. His kisses seemed laced with a small amount of uncertainty and carnal desire, the way that the two acted around her were worlds apart. Almost as quickly as the thought arose, she dismissed it. There was no way that Darien could be Tuxedo Mask; there were just too many discrepancies. First of all, what purpose would it serve him to come to her as Tuxedo Mask and teach her to kiss when before today he had never even liked her? Serena shook her head as she opened the front door. Darien couldn't be Tuxedo Mask, she was sure of it. She had no reason to believe otherwise.

She entered the dark house and removed her shoes. It occurred to her that everyone was probably already asleep since it was so late in the evening, so as quietly as she could, she began to climb the stairs. By the time she was midway up she noticed Luna sitting at the top step. She rose to all fours when she noticed Serena.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come home tonight. Where have you been? Why was Darien here this morning, and why haven't the other girls talked to me at all today? And what's with those clothes?" Serena was taken aback by the bombardment of questions.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow? I'm crazy tired right now Luna."

"We'll talk about it now, if you please. I have been worried all day about you. How could you just leave with that man today when I told you he might be on the side of the enemy? How could you be so reckless?" Serena sighed in response as she began to walk towards her bedroom

"I didn't exactly have a choice Luna, he just kind of took me. Nothing really happened though, so don't worry. I just borrowed these clothes because mine got messed up. And I told you I don't think he's an enemy." Luna's ears perked at the confidence in her statement.

"And how do you figure that?" she asked curiously.

"I've just spent the whole day with him Luna. Never once did I even wonder if he had ulterior motives. He actually seemed pretty straight forward. I did try to get information on how he was linked to Tuxedo Mask, but he wouldn't give me any information. I don't really think he's evil though. He seems okay, actually." Serena sat on her bed and looked at the nonplussed dark colored cat.

"Well this is different. You almost sound like you like the guy." She said suspiciously. Serena nibbled her lower lip in thought.

"Well, we had a lot of time to talk today and we really cleared the air between us. I know it seems kind of quick for me to say, after only one day and all that's happened, that I think I like him, but that's how it is. Somehow, it feels right that he and I should be friends. Somehow…I know that's how it should be." Luna was unconvinced but didn't see the point in further negating the blonde's beliefs; instead, she only let out a deep sigh.

"Well, if that's how it is." She ceded. "But what about Tuxedo Mask? He could still be on the side of evil." Serena looked thoughtful.

"I really don't think he's evil either." Luna sweat-dropped, which caused Serena to put up her hands in protest. "It's not because I have a crush on him, it's because I...I" Serena paused. She had had no intention of telling Luna about her and Tuxedo Mask's interactions before, but it still remained that she had promised Luna to do her best as a Sailor Scout to make sense of the situation. Even if that meant she had to disclose what had been happening, she knew it was the right thing to do... "Well," she continued, "you know how I told you that Darien said I should meet Tuxedo Mask by the Café a couple days ago? Well, when I didn't go he ended up coming to my room upstairs and..." Luna drew a deep breath…

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

"Jeezus Luna! Be quiet you'll wake my family!"

"Serena how could you not tell me something like this! Are you crazy! Tuxedo Mask knows where you live! He could know who you are then! This is bad! Oh this is soooo bad! And I can't even tell the scouts because of that dumb "scouts honor" promise I made. Oh noooo…" Luna dropped her head in misery. "This is such a mess."

"Let me finish Luna. When he came to my room, I tried to do what you told me and keep him at a distance. In the end, I asked him if he came because Darien asked him to. He just shrugged and asked me why else he would be here. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know who I am, and that he only came to me because Darien suggested it. I don't think evil minions have time to go around doing the bidding of humans and kissing young girls. That's why I don't think he is evil. He may have different goals than us, but I am certain he is not the enemy." Luna looked about ready to cry.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She whined. Serena looked apologetic.

"I probably would have. But things just got so hectic after that night…I've been through so much since then, with both Darien and Tuxedo Mask." Luna looked up at her charge with renewed interest.

"Do tell." She stated. Serena just sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Gosh, I don't even know where to begin. It's all been so confusing. First I think I might actually have a crush on Darien, and then I think I hate him, then I did this, then he did that, then the girls intervened, then Darien wants to be friends, and Tuxedo Mask is sprinkled in there a few times…it's just been so confusing. In the end, I think I have feelings for Darien, I still love Tuxedo Mask. And I still don't know much about either of them except that they are exceptional kissers." Serena sighed. "I really don't know what to think of all this." Luna looked away to the window in thought.

"I guess what we have to do is figure out what to do now." She stated thoughtfully. Serena nodded in agreement. "Am I right to assume that Tuxedo Mask has returned to your side again since that first night?" Serena nodded again; Luna bit back her protective speech. "He hasn't done or said anything questionable then?" Serena shook her head. "What about Darien? Where do you two stand now?" Serena licked her lips. "I think we are on the verge of becoming friends. But I…" her hand flew to her heart, "I have always had strange feelings when I am around him. Not bad feelings, just very mixed up ones. Sometimes I feel like I have known him forever and I like him, sometimes I feel like he's the most obnoxious guy in the world. I think I am attracted to him though." Luna nodded. "Well then. You are able to talk to both of them now? And neither of them has tried anything suspicious?" Serena nodded. Luna sighed. "Then as much as I hate to say it, I think you should continue to see both of them." Serena's eyes became saucers. Luna was quick to clarify herself. "I'm not saying you should be buddy-buddy with them or anything. I'm just saying that this could be very advantageous to our investigation if you can keep your head above your immature daydreams of them." Serena's eyes were still huge.

"You actually –approve- of me seeing them? Even Tuxedo Mask?" she gushed.

"Once again, it's _only _for investigative purposes. I know what you believe, but something is still fishy about the both of them. I want you to find out as much about them as possible and report it to me. We'll figure this all out somehow without the other scouts." Luna looked up as a thought struck her. "Speaking of which, do you know what happened to them? I haven't been able to find any of them all day." Serena shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them all day either." She replied. _"All I saw was their handiwork." _She thought to herself. Luna rolled her eyes.

"We'll find them tomorrow and find out what happened to them." Serena nodded.

"By the way Luna," she began, "you realize that by saying I should see Tuxedo Mask, he will be coming here…that means you have to be elsewhere, like outside the house." Luna looked indignant.

"I most certainly will not leave this house while he is here." She said in a no-nonsense way. Serena shook her head.

"You certainly can't stay in here while he's here. It will bother me." Luna was incredulous.  
"You don't really think I care about that do you?" she deadpanned.

"Look, if you want me to get information, I need to be comfortable when he's around me. If you are lurking somewhere in the darkness, it'll creep me out and he will know something is up. You definitely have to go." Luna growled, but knew that there would be no arguing her way out of it.

"Fine." She bit out. "But if anything happens to you, it isn't my fault." Serena smiled.

"Don't worry Luna. I'll be fine." Luna shook her head at Serena's confidence when they suddenly heard a tap at the window. They looked up to find a shadow cast against the floor of Serena's room. It was easy to see exactly whose shadow it was. "I believe that's your cue Luna." Serena said nonchalantly. With a look of uncertainty, Luna jumped down from the bed and walked towards the door, saying that she would be going to the Arcade to contact Central Control for sailor updates. Serena nodded. Luna looked back with a face full of worry.

"In case anything happens, keep your communicator close by, ok?" Serena nodded as Luna disappeared into the hall. The blonde rose to close the door behind her. She then went to the window and looked out onto the grounds below. Her bedroom was on the second floor so she could see much of the yard, but the masked man was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd." She said out loud.

"What's odd?" Came a voice from behind her. Tuxedo Mask watched in amusement as the girl before him jumped about a foot in the air before she turned to find him behind her. He sat leisurely in her computer desk chair, looking for all the world as though he'd been there the whole time. Serena looked back at her closed window in surprise.

"How on earth did you get in here?" His trademark smirk crossed his lips.

"I have my ways." He said simply. "You were gone a long time today." Serena nodded as she crossed the room and lifted herself up to sit on the desk in front of the chair.

"You can thank your pal Darien for that." She replied. His eyes looked her up and down, observing the clothes she still wore.

"I can see that." He said with a smile. He watched as the girl turned beet red.

"Don't get any ideas! I just borrowed these because my clothes got messed up by my friends. Honest! I swear!" her arms flailed around as though he would not believe her if they didn't. But he only laughed in response.

"It's okay. It's okay. I wasn't implying anything bad." She released a tight breath.

"Good." She paused. "Were you waiting for me today or something?" He shook his head in response.

"No. I just got here. I usually come pretty late, remember?"

Before she could think of a reply she heard herself say, "How could I forget?" Another slight blush followed. The man smiled.

"Happy to know I am so memorable." He teased as he rolled the chair directly in front of her and placed his hands at her side. Her azure eyes looked down slightly into his and for a moment she felt her pulse quicken. He was so gorgeous. His body was well built and muscular, but lean, with wide shoulders and long legs. And the tuxedo he wore fit him as though it were tailored with solely his body in mind. He was Adonis in the flesh. His midnight hair fell in a chaotic array below his top hat and his bangs fell slightly over the top of his snow white mask. The masculine face, partially hidden by the mask, was still obviously alluring. If anything, Serena was willing to bet that the mask only detracted from his appearance. However, it did add to his mystery, which she found irresistible. "You didn't tell me you were changing rooms tonight." He informed her. "I had to look for you again. I've come to think of you as something of a kitten. I think I have you and then you still manage to wriggle away from me." She gave a slight laugh.

"Well, where would be the fun in things if I were overly predictable?"

"Touché." He agreed. "Speaking of fun, it's time to go." A shocked looked crossed the girl's face.

"Already? You just got here!" Tuxedo Mask laughed at the urgency in her voice before he picked her up off the desk and held her in his arms. Her face was mere inches above him.

"Don't worry little kitten," he said soothingly "you're coming too." She shivered involuntarily at the intense aura that his nearness brought.

With that he carried her to the window, opened it in seconds and carried her princess style across the rooftops of Japan to an unknown location.

Serena watched as the buildings and streets below flew by; it was amazing how fast and how smooth this man could run. Even as Sailor Moon she had always loved to be in his arms as he flew through the air, saving her from peril at the last second. She looked back at his face and blushed. He was handsome, he was suave, and he was mysterious and gentle. He was everything a man should be. She couldn't help but admire him and that handsome smile he wore.

"It's impolite to stare you know." Serena started and looked away. He gave a short laugh at her modesty.

She changed the subject, "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"A place where I don't have to worry about you family walking in at inopportune times." He said with finality.

"Oh?" she said with curiosity, "and where would this be?" Tuxedo Mask gave one last leap and came to a stop.

"Here." He said simply and began to walk slowly towards his destination. Serena managed to read a sign above her and laughed.

"Ally 402, Café Santa Monica." He smiled when she recognized it.

"Yup." Serena laughed as he took her through a wrought iron fence and into a sectioned off place. Serena took it all in with great interest.

This area had been taken over by Santa Monica Café and reformed into something beautiful for customers to look at through the windows, or even walk through while they drank tea with friends. So the ally, despite its name, was an extravagant place lavish with flowers and beautiful statues, chimes, and other extraneous decorations. Benches were scattered throughout the long narrow space, and everything in it melded together perfectly in a series of eclectic colors that were muted by the shadow of night. Despite the dimness, the place glittered with the reflections of moonlight caught in the chimes and decorations that sent soft rays of light glittering across the niche. The sweet heady incense of flowers filled the air and the faint sound of bubbling water reached her ears from a fountain that she could not see. The only other sources of light in the area were the fireflies that floated softly in the wind from place to place. The perfection of it took her breath away. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes it is." He said softly as he placed her back on her feet. He kept his arms around her though, to make sure she would not leave his side. "I wanted you to see it; I thought you might appreciate it."

"I do," she said breathlessly, "thank you." She turned towards him and put his arms around him. He couldn't help the heat he felt rise in his face, nor could he explain the feeling of peace that having her there in his arms in such a beautiful place brought him. The only way he could explain it was to say that it felt wonderful. It felt right. He gently placed his hand to her face and tilted it up to look at him. Even now, in that dim place he could see her beauty. Her hair was flowed gently in the breeze, silver in the moonlight, and golden where the fireflies flew near. A slight blush still graced her cheeks, and he found that the sight of it made him feel warm as well. The fact that she was still wearing his clothes seemed a small thing to him now, but the knowledge of it still thrilled him in ways he couldn't explain. She was staring into his eyes, completely relaxed in his embrace. He felt his heart throb in his chest for her, harder than ever. Without a word he pulled her closer, leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands went up and around his neck, gently falling into place behind his head; she softly pulled him closer. His kiss was warmer than expected. His embrace was firm and comfortable. Her head was swimming from the feeling, her heart ready to burst from the overload of emotion. The way he touched her, the way he held her, the way he kissed her were all to flawless to believe. It felt like he already knew everything she wanted from him, everything she desired him to do…as though they had been lovers for a lifetime. Serena drew back from the kiss slowly, the intensity of the feelings that it brought her left her flushed and breathless. She looked over to a bench that sat between two tall flowering plants.

"Let's sit over there." She said in a hushed voice. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"As you wish," he replied huskily. They walked together to the wooden rocking bench and Serena waited as he took his seat on the thick cushion that layered the chair. When he was seated, she stepped forward and straddled his waste, sitting directly on his lap. She could tell he was trying to control his surprise…and his breathing.

"It's easier this way." She said with a smile. He seemed about to ask her "what is?" but it was answered before he could say a word when she leaned forward and began to gently kiss his neck. One of her hands worked at his bowtie and removed it, followed deftly by removing the top few buttons of his white shirt. If his heart could beat any faster, he was sure it picked up then. When she had opened as many buttons as she wanted, her hand slid behind him to gently hold his head to the side as the other lay across the back of the seat just behind his shoulder bracing her up. She brushed aside the loose part of his shirt and began at the base of his neck, gently kissing his hot skin over and over trailing up higher until she reached the base of his ear. His hands quickly moved to wrap around her waist. Softly, she nibbled his earlobe and traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her moist tongue as he drew ragged breaths beneath her. Determinedly she rose to repeatedly kiss his face. The hand that held his head now brushed the side of his face and traced the nape of his neck and the top of his chest. Her burning lips seemed to kiss everywhere but his lips and the torture was driving him insane with desire. Never mind the fact that every time she moved in his lap to get a better angle the more the fire in his veins pulsed with longing for her. He knew that this situation was his own doing; rather, he knew it was his alter ego's doing for telling her to do this back at his parent's house. However, he never expected her to do it so right on the first try; he never expected her to be able to drive him so crazy after just a suggestion. One thing was for sure though: she was amazing. After what seemed like ages she finally began to draw closer to his mouth, and he moaned in anticipation. Serena smiled in pleasure. "So you do like this then?" she purred. He felt like he had just been asked if birds had wings.

"Hell yes." He said. Still smiling she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"What are you going to teach me today?" she asked, very pleased with herself. Tuxedo Mask looked thoughtful.

"We could try a bit of nibbling if you want." the blonde blushed.

"Nibbling?" he smiled.

"Yes. There's only so much you can do with pressing your lips together you know. After a while you have to mix it up. Normal kissing, nibbling, caresses, postures, groping and french kissing are all a part of it. You have to do a little bit of everything to keep it interesting." She didn't say a word. He only smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" Serena looked thoughtful for a moment, but it didn't take to long before she nodded her head. With a swift move the masked hero turned sideways and had the blonde on her back below him on the long bench, situated between her legs.

Serena turned beet red again as she looked up at the grinning man above her. Her left leg was bent at the knee so her foot touched the ground, her right leg was stretched out against the back of the chair; he lay between them grinning down at her, his cape flowing over both of them like a blanket of darkness. Then with great restraint on his part he slowly descended to capture her lips once more. His hands held her gently as hers wrapped around him and gripped his cape tightly as though holding on for dear life. Their bodies were racked with waves of heated desire, and pulsing with the heat of one another's bodies. If Tuxedo Mask hadn't supported most of his own weight with his arms, Serena would have found it impossible to breathe. As it was, it was all she could do to not faint from the explosion of feelings that pushed against the walls of her being. It felt to her like all the best feelings in the world had sublimed into a massive attack on her senses. The feeling was so massive she felt like she might drown in it if it continued for to long. She loved every minute of it. And deep inside her, she knew that he felt the same way. Gently he took her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a very gentle nip with his teeth. It immediately sent a jolt through her system. And she cried out. He looked at her in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked anxiously. She shook her head.

"No. No, I was just surprised. I liked it." She assured him. He smiled down at her in relief.

"Just keep in mind if you decide to try that out. You must be _very, very_ gentle. It is unbelievably easy to bite too hard and hurt the one you're kissing, especially if it's the lips or ears." Serena nodded her acknowledgement and drew him nearer.

"Do it again." She whispered. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Gladly." He replied as their lips met once again.

"_My love!"_

"_My love!" _

Both pulled away at the same time in surprise.

"Prince!"

"Princess!"

They cried out in their minds. Tuxedo Mask and Serena gazed at each other in shock. Both felt their feelings ebb as realization hit. The prince and princess had appeared to them again with each other. Unsure of what else to do, Tuxedo Mask sat up and gently pulled Serena up with him.

"I-I think that's enough for tonight." He stammered, still gasping for breath.

"I think so too." She agreed thoughtfully. Tuxedo Mask picked her up and held her close as his thoughts raced in his mind about the possible meaning of what had happened. He didn't notice that Serena too, seemed lost in thought. Then, as deftly as they came, they left and flew across the tops of the buildings to Serena's home. It was there that he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the blink of an eye over the rooftops. Serena could only collapse on her bed in wonder. It was the second time she had seen the prince outside of her dreams. What did it mean?

"Serena? You're back?" She looked down to see Luna curled up on the desk across from her. "What happened?" Serena looked down at her hands and sighed.

"It's late Luna, and nothing important happened. Let's talk tomorrow. Goodnight." She said as she lay down and pulled the blankets up around her. It was obvious that demanding they talk right then would have been a waste of time. So Luna stretched, then curled up and prepared to fall asleep as well.

That night, Serena, Luna and Darien fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

- --- ----

That's a wrap guys! Till next time. Thanks again for reading! Please review! I looooooove reviews! It's what keeps me coming back! Hope this is long enough to help make up for my absence, by the way.


End file.
